Make Your Wish
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Untuk sebuah alasan, ia memulai kebohongan dalam skenario hidupnya , kehilangan wanita yang dicintainya dan membuat adiknya terluka /Hibiki Lui's Past/ Ch 6,5 (?) romance nyelip
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Yamaha-sama (_ _) /sembah sujud/

Rated : T. Terserah author *dikeplak

Genre : *campur semua* /digiles/ ehem, fantasy/supernatural aja dah =A= wkwkw

Ciaossu! *kena virus fandom sebelah* author balik lagi dengan cerita yangehemgaringehem , setelah menghabiskan waktu sekitar beberapa hari untuk meneliti komedi *?*/kok diteliti?/ ehm,gampangnya bisa disebut cari angin seger/bukan/ cari referensi maksudnya. Meski itu gaadahubungannya sama fic ini. Special buat bulan November xD

**Don't like don't read !**

* * *

><p><strong>Vocaloid Bukan Punya Saya<strong>

**Make Your Wish©Panda Dayo**

Chapter 1 : Memilih

* * *

><p>Aku menatapnya dari kejauhan. Pemain baseball favoritku sedang berjuang keras. Ya, dialah idolaku―sekaligus orang yang kusuka. Aku hanya bisa menyemangatinya dalam hatiku. Ah, kalian pasti bingung. Aku Kasane Teto. Perempuan biasa. Sudah,hanya itu. Aku melihatnya mencetak home run dengan sempurna. Teriakanku tenggelam diantara seruan penonton lain. Ah, betapa senangnya hatiku. Aku bahkan menangis, menangis bahagia tentunya.<p>

* * *

><p>Sudah sejak seminggu lalu sekolah kami memenangkan penyisihan untuk sampai tingkat nasional. Aku sangat senang sekolahku bisa lolos hingga ke babak final nanti. Kaca jendela di dekatku meneruskan cahaya matahari hingga ke mejaku. Rasanya hangat sekali. Seperti hatiku saat ini. Hahaha, lucu sekali jika aku memikirkannya.<p>

"Teto?" sebuah suara menyadarkanku dari alam fantasiku. "Eh? I-iya?" aku mencari sumber suara. "Ah, Mayu-san! Bikin kaget saja!" aku tertawa. "Eh! Teto! Sudah dengar belum?" aku mengernyit. "Dengar tentang apa?" Mayu tersenyum penuh misteri. "Mayu! Ceritain!" rengekku. Aku memang mudah penasaran. "Sudah dengar tentang penyihir yang akan mengabulkan permohonan kita?" dahiku makin berkerut, "Penyihir?" Mayu mengangguk. "Dia akan mengabulkan apapun permohonan kita! Tapi, belum ada seorangpun yang bisa memberitahukan wujudnya, karena dia hanya akan muncul di hadapan orang yang akan mati." Aku semakin penasaran saja mendengarnya. "Ya ampun. Penyihir itu cewek apa cowok? Kalau cewek pasti cantik ya…" aku mengira-ngira seperti apa wajahnya. Yang pasti, dia tampak manis dipikiranku. "Kalau cowok, pasti _bishounen_." Jiwa otaku-nya kumat. "Kau ini! Dia pasti cewek manis!" seruku. "Ahaha, terserah kau sajalah. Waduh! Aku harus segera ke Akihabara untuk beli gunpla!"*?* Mayu tampak panik saat melihat jam tangannya. "Jaa~Teto~~" dalam hitungan detik, Mayu sudah tak ada. Aku hanya menghela nafas. Aku memikirkan perkatannya tadi. "Pasti seru ya kalau bertemu penyihir itu." Harapku. Sesungguhnya, aku bingung. Aku penasaran, tapi kalau aku melihatnya apa itu berarti, aku akan mati?

"Ya, kau akan mati besok."

"Ahahaha, Mayu, jangan bercanda."

Terdengar suara tawa yang aneh. Aku menoleh, "Hei, Ma―" perkataanku terhenti. Seorang perempuan , dengan pakaian _Gothic Lolita _berwarna hitam panjang. Mengenakan topi berenda dengan warna senada. Memegang sebuah tongkat kecil warna hitam pula dengan pita merah di ujungnya. Yang terlihat dari posisiku hanyalah bibirnya yang _peach_, ah, sungguh menawan. Pasti banyak yang suka padanya. Tapi, kenapa rambutnya berwarna biru kehijauan? Apa dia sejenis Mayu? Yang suka gonta-ganti gaya rambut?

Tunggu― siapa dia?

"Ah, jangan terkejut." Perempuan itu duduk dan sedikit mengangkat topinya hingga aku bisa melihat wajahnya. Ah, lentik sekali bulu matanya. Sesaat aku terpana oleh kecantikannya. "Kasane Teto. 16 tahun. Besok ajalmu akan menjemputmu. Jadi, aku akan mengabulkan permintaan terakhirmu." Ia menatapku. Barulah aku tersadar setelah ia berkata hal seperti itu. Tiba-tiba aku merasa takut padanya.

"Apakah kau…penyihir itu?"

"Kalian memanggilku begitu rupanya. Ya, terserahlah. Pokoknya aku sudah memberitahumu dan menawarkan untuk mengabulkan permintaan terakhirmu."

Aku menunduk. Tubuhku terasa gemetar. "Benarkah besok aku akan mati?"

"Ya." Jawabnya singkat.

"Tapi, kenapa harus besok? Besok aku harus menonton tim baseball SMA-ku."

Perempuan itu terdiam. Ia mengangguk sendiri. "Begitu ya." Ia menatapku tidak bersahabat. Kemana hilangnya sosok manis tadi? "Kau akan tahu kenapa kau mati besok." Ujarnya. "Aku tak diizinkan memberitahu cara kematian seseorang." Perempuan itu membetulkan letak topinya.

"Aku akan datang mencabut nyawamu besok. Bersiaplah. Oya, jangan coba-coba menceritakanku pada siapapun. Atau aku akan mencabut nyawamu sebelum waktunya. Khukhukhu.." ia tertawa sinis. Tubuhku terasa kaku seketika. Benarkah semua yang kudengar tadi?

"Jangan lupakan permohonanmu, atau kau―akan menyesal."

Aku terus kepikiran tentang siang tadi. Besok tim baseball sekolahku akan main, apalagi―karena aku menyukai seseorang disana. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Oya, permohonan ya. Apakah dia bisa mengabulkan apapun keinginanku, ya? Kuharap aku bisa menemukan permohonan terakhirku yang tepat. Aku segera mematikan lampu dan tertidur.

* * *

><p>Pagi ini aku terus memikirkan tentang perempuan itu. Tentang semua yang dia katakan padaku kemarin. Apa aku bisa mempercayainya? Aku duduk di kursi penonton. Pertandingan akan dimulai sepuluh menit lagi. Tapi, sepertinya ada yang tidak beres. Tim sekolahku tampak kebingungan. Aku pun memutuskan untuk mencari tahu.<p>

"Ah, ada apa ini, Mayu-san?"

"Ah, Teto~! Bagaimana ini? Ruki belum datang! Dan pemain cadangan sedang cedera semua!"

Aku segera berlari seolah aku tahu harus kemana untuk pergi. "Teto! Kau mau kemana?!" "Aku akan membantu mencarinya!" seruku. Kupercepat langkah kakiku keluar stadion. Ruki tidak akan meninggalkan pertandingan impiannya ini. Ia sangat mencintai baseball, aku tahu itu. Setelah berlari sejauh lima ratus meter, aku melihat keramaian di jalan, aku melihatnya sebentar. Siapa tahu Ruki terjebak kerumunan semacam itu.

"Ah, permisi."

Aku berusaha menerobos dengan tubuh kecilku ini. Aku hampir berteriak karena melihatnya. Ruki…itu Ruki…ia berlumuran darah. "Tunggu, apa ini? Ke-kenapa, Ruki?"

"Dia terkena tabrak lari."

Aku menoleh ke asal suara. Perempuan kemarin berdiri di depanku. Aku harus mendongak untuk melihatnya. Namun, semua terasa berhenti. Daun yang tertiup angin pun berhenti di udara. Tunggu, apalagi ini?

"Kau hanya muncul di hadapan orang yang akan mati, kan? Apa Ruki…"

"Aku mendengar permohonannya."

Aku memegang kepalaku yang sakit. "Apa tak ada cara untuk menyelamatkannya?"

"Hanya satu cara. Tukarlah nyawamu dengannya."

Aku terkejut. Apakah ini, yang ia maksudkan kemarin? Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Kini aku mengerti kenapa aku harus mati hari ini. Aku tak ingin melihat Ruki kehilangan impiannya menjadi pemain baseball professional.

"Baiklah, tukar nyawaku dengannya."

"Kau yakin? Mungkin kau bisa menghindari kematian saat ini."

"Aku―ingin membantunya mewujudkan impiannya."

"Itukah permohonanmu?"

Aku mengangguk. "Dan buatlah yang lain melupakanku."

"Dilupakan itu lebih sakit daripada kematian." Perempuan itu menatapku sendu. "Aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya dilupakan."lanjutnya. Aku menatapnya kembali. Perempuan itu menitikkan air matanya. "Aku tanya sekali lagi, yakinkah kau akan pilihanmu?"

"Aku sangat yakin." Aku tersenyum. Perempuan itu mengangkat tangannya dan seperti mengucapkan sesuatu. Perlahan kurasa tubuhku semakin ringan. Semua pandangan menjadi gelap. Aku tak merasakan apapun lagi.

"Permohonan Ruki adalah agar pertandingan ini berjalan lancar tanpanya."

"Dan permohonan bodohmu, ―dilupakan."

~Omake~

Perempuan itu mengetuk tongkatnya sekali. Waktu berjalan normal. Perempuan itu buru-buru pergi dari sana. Namun ia menatap sedih pada jiwa yang dibawanya. "Aku tak bisa menyelamatkan kalian. Itu karena keegoisan kalian." Namun, ia tertawa pelan setelahnya. Hingga tawanya terdengar makin keras.

"Manusia memang bodoh."

TBC xD

* * *

><p>Wessss . apa ceritanya terlalu pasaran? Waduh, gomen, bingung mau story macem gimana . Rikuesan temen rl-san sihh..maaf ya kalo jelek (_ _)<p>

Siapa perempuan misterius itu? Haisshh, pada tau ya , soalnya clue utamanya kelihatan banget . wkwkw, maaf kalo gagal bikin, soalnya baru pertama kali bikin fantasy.

Mind to review dan memberikan saran dan kritik yang membangun? Arigatou (_ _)


	2. Chapter 2 : Prologue

**Vocaloid Bukan Milik Saya**

**Make Your Wish**

**Chapter 2 : Prologue**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Like Don't read!<strong>

* * *

><p>Seorang gadis berambut biru tengah asyik menyisir rambutnya yang panjang semata kaki itu. Ah, sepertinya lebih panjang. Rambutnya menjuntai. Ia menatap dirinya di cermin berukiran naga emas itu. Ia meletakkan sisirnya.<p>

"Lui."

Sepertinya ia memanggil seseorang. Seseorang datang menuju ruangannya. "Lui, bagaimana?" Lui menggeleng. "Kita perlu lebih banyak jiwa untuk melakukannya." "Begitu ya." Gadis berambut biru itu menunduk. "Miku-sama, saya juga akan berusaha mencarikan jiwa untuk anda." Lui membungkuk hormat. "Terima kasih, Lui." Lui segera pergi untuk mengerjakan tugas lain. Miku menatap sebuah peti di dekatnya.

"Kaito, tunggulah sebentar lagi."

_Di dalam istana kegelapan_

_Bersembunyi sepasang merpati hitam_

_Yang bernaung kabut pekat_

_Mencari jalan berduri untuk bisa keluar_

* * *

><p>Keringat membasahi lehernya. Leher seorang gadis berambut pirang kecoklatan.<p>

"Kerja bagus, Kanon!"

"Ah, aku takkan kalah darimu, Suzune!"

"Sepertinya lomba lari kali ini kita bisa menang!"

"Ah, tentu saja, Anon."

Mereka tertawa lepas. "Tapi, kemana manajer sialan itu?"

"Siapa yang sialan?!" seseorang muncul. "Mayu! Tingkat yanderenya setara dengan Yun* !" Mayu memakai salam kirab*sh dari anime tetangga. "Salah! Apa hubungannya Yun* ama Kirab*sh?!" Kanon tampak sewot. "Kemarin aku beli DVD Pu*a." "Makin gak nyambung!" seru Kanon. "Sudahlah, yang penting gimana lomba larinya besok?!" Mayu balik menatap mereka. "Kecepatan Kanon dan Suzune bertambah!" Anon tampak gembira seraya memamerkan hasil waktu latihan lari kedua gadis itu. "Hebat…tapi sehebat apapun kalian tak bisa mengalahkan kemampuan analisis ala otaku milikku.." "Analisis apanya?!" Kanon geram. "Contohnya saja…" Mayu berpose ala D*nte.

"Sayap Malaikat."

"Sekarang malah D*nte!" Kanon dan Mayu sibuk cekcok sendiri. Ya beginilah jika Otaku bertemu dengan rakyat jelata/ditampol/

"Ah, aku akan menjenguk Kokone." Anon berjalan pergi. "Oiya, sampaikan salamku pada Kokone!" seru Suzune. Anon hanya tersenyum. "Sudah sore,kita harus pulang." Mereka pun pulang. Dan arah jalan pulang mereka berbeda satu sama lain. Kanon menemani Anon untuk menjenguk Kokone. Mayu dan Suzune pun berpisah di persimpangan jalan. Suzune menemukan selebaran kertas jatuh dekat kakinya.

"Maukah kau datang ke istanaku?"

Seseorang mengucapkannya sama persis dengan tulisan yang ada di selebaran itu. Suzune menatap lurus. Seorang perempuan berpakaian _Gothic Lolita_ hitam muncul di depannya. "Siapa kau? A-ano, lomba cosplay ya?" Suzune mencoba menebak. Perempuan itu menggeleng. Ia mengangkat topinya.

"Apa kau suka mawar hitam?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Suzune tak mengerti. "Hm, besok kau akan tahu. Tetap perhatikan langkahmu, ok?" perempuan aneh itu berjalan meninggalkannya begitu saja. "Perhatikan langkahku? Ada permen karet kah?" Suzune mengecek sepatunya.

_"Jangan lupakan permohonannya."_

Suzune bergidik. Ia mendengar suara perempuan itu, tapi…tak ada siapapun. Suzune segera lari ketakutan.

* * *

><p>Suzune sibuk menyisir rambut panjangnya. Ia terlihat melamun. Akhir-akhir ini ia seperti melupakan sesuatu―yang sangat penting. Tapi ia tidak tahu itu apa. Suzune terkejut saat menatap wajahnya kembali di cermin. Yang ada bukan wajahnya, tapi wajah perempuan tadi. Suzune tampak ketakutan.<p>

"Kita bertemu lagi."

Suzune masih menatap ngeri pada cermin di hadapannya. "Rambutmu warnanya hampir sama sepertiku." Perempuan itu memulai pembicaraan. "Aku datang dengan membawa kabar kematianmu." Suzune terbelalak. "Ke-kematian? Kenapa aku harus mati, sementara aku harus ikut lomba lari minggu depan?"

"Tenang saja. Kematianmu dua minggu dari sekarang. Kau masih bisa mengikuti lomba itu. Jadi, apa permohonanmu?"

Benar, permohonan. Suzune melupakannya. "Apa maksudnya…itu?" Suzune memandanginya heran. "Kau bisa minta apapun sebelum kau mati. Mintalah padaku." Perempuan itu tersenyum. "Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu?" Tanya Suzune ragu. "Aku terlihat meragukan bagimu?" perempuan itu seolah melempar senyum bisnisnya. Suzune menggeleng.

"Aku tidak mempercayaimu."

Mata Miku menyipit. "Kau tidak percaya?" ia ganti menatap tajam kearah Suzune. "Kau akan menyesalinya, karena kau―tidak memilih untuk mati." Suzune menggebrak meja. "Hentikan! Aku tak mau melihatmu!" Miku menahan tawanya. "Apanya yang lucu?! Kau fikir kau siapa?!"

"Aku?" Miku tersenyum kembali. "Aku malaikat mautmu, Suzune Ring. Akan kubuat kau melihatku setiap hari..ahahahahaahhaah!" perlahan, wajah perempuan itu memudar dari cermin Suzune. Suzune terengah-engah. Apa benar semua itu? Ataukah ia hanya kelelahan? Tapi―itu tidak terlihat palsu sama sekali. Suzune keluar rumah, berniat jalan-jalan. Mungkin menghilangkan stress gara-gara perempuan sinting itu tadi. Suzune berjalan menembus dinginnya malam. Ia melihat laut yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Ia hendak turun menikmati pemandangan air laut yang terkena cahaya rembulan itu seraya duduk diatas pasir pantai yang lembut. Namun, ia melihat perempuan sinting itu berdiri dengan seringaiannya. Saking kagetnya, Suzune buru-buru berbalik, kakinya terperosok. Suzune jatuh berguling-guling, bahkan sesekali menabrak batu karang yang meski―tidak besar, tapi cukup untuk membuat kepalanya berdarah, ia terguling hingga sampai di depan kaki perempuan sinting itu tadi.

"K-kau…" Suzune merasakan pandangannya mengabur.

"Bercanda, kok. Bukan dua minggu, tapi dua jam sejak kita bertemu." Perempuan sinting itu tertawa tanpa dosa. Suzune memejamkan matanya. "Hmm, satu jiwa kudapatkan.." Miku tertawa kesenangan. Ah, bahagia sekali melihat manusia mati bodoh di depannya. "Lui…" Miku mengalihkan pandangannya. "Dua jiwa untukmu, Miku-sama.." Lui menyerahkan apa yang ia dapat. "Kerja bagus." Miku tersenyum. "Hatiku sangat berdebar menantikannya." Miku tersenyum sendiri. "Dan Kaito akan bangun dari tidur panjangnya." Lui hanya diam mendengarkan semua ocehan majikannya itu. "Oya, Lui. Kurasa kau ingin teman bekerja." Miku menatapnya. "Ah, eh―tidak, Miku-sama." "Jangan menolakku." Miku menyerahkan jiwa yang ia dapat dari Suzune. "Ta, tapi―" Lui berusaha menolaknya.

"Aku menghadiahkannya untukmu."

* * *

><p>baaahhh , malah semakin aneh ceritanya...selera author emang aneh (?) waks, ga pengalaman bikin ginian*dibakar* dan akhirnya malah nyelipin komedi ..haisshhh... bener2 ga bakat bikin cerita serius ._. maaf kalo jadi makin aneh (_ _)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 : Time

**Vocaloid Bukan Punya Saya**

**Make Your Wish**©Panda Dayo****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Time**

* * *

><p>"Bertahanlah! Hei!"<p>

Seorang pemuda dengan sigap membawa tubuh seorang gadis yang baru saja mengalami kecelakaan. Pemuda itu tampak begitu khawatir. Ia merasa gelisah menunggu kondisi gadis yang dibawanya tadi. Hingga dokter mengatakannya, gadis itu selamat, namun―

_"Lumpuh."_

Tubuh pemuda sedikit bergetar dengan kenyataan yang ia dengar. Oh, Tuhan―dimanakah engkau berada? Apa kau melihat semua ini? Apa kau tidak berniat menolong kami?

"Ruki-san?" dokter itu memanggil namanya. Namun yang memiliki nama itu hanya menghela nafas. "Akan saya kabari anda perkembangan selanjutnya, Ruki-san." Dokter itu pergi meninggalkan Ruki sendirian. Ruki menahan sebentar ujung jas dokter itu. "Ichimaki-san, ah―Gumi-san..aku mohon cepat…" belum selesai Ruki berbicara, dokter bernama Gumi itu meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir Ruki. "Jangan panik, Ruki. Aku akan mencoba sebisaku. Tunggu saja." Gumi benar-benar meninggalkan Ruki kali ini. Ruki hanya bisa menatap punggung wanita yang lebih tua darinya itu.

_"Dimana aku….?"_

_Gelap…_

_Aku tak bisa melihat apapun…_

Tapi, rasanya sakit sekali

_Seseorang―tolong aku_

"Jantungnya makin melemah!" "Pasang kejut listrik!" setelah hitungan mundur, mereka mencoba serangan kejut listrik pada gadis korban kecelakaan itu. Perlahan, matanya terbuka. Terlihat begitu rapuh. Gumi mengisyaratkan agar semua orang kecuali dirinya keluar. Kini hanya ada Gumi dan gadis itu.

"Shimazaki Kokone…kau baru saja mengalami kecelakaan.."

_Aku tahu_

_Tapi, kenapa tanganku tak mau bergerak?_

_Apa ada tulangku yang patah?_

_Atau ada salah satu saraf yang putus?_

_Tapi, kakiku juga tak bisa bergerak_

_Kenapa?_

"Aku melakukan sebisaku, tapi―" Gumi menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak. Kemudian ia melanjutkannya kembali. "Kau mengalami lumpuh total."

_Ha? Lumpuh, katanya?_

_Apa aku tidak salah dengar?_

_Tapi―bagaimana dengan Ruki?_

"Ruki baik-baik saja. Jangan cemaskan dia. Tapi―kau terlalu berani mempertaruhkan hidupmu. Sebagai seorang gadis, hal itu pasti cukup berat." Ujarnya seolah membaca pikiran gadis itu. "Tapi, untunglah, kau masih hidup. Maafkan aku atas kelumpuhanmu. Aku sama sekali tak bisa menanganinya."

_Syukurlah, Ruki baik-baik saja_

_Lumpuh pun tidak apa_

_Ruki―untung aku masih sempat_

_Menyelamatkanmu waktu itu…._

"Gumi-san!"

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka dengan keras. Gumi memicingkan matanya. "Ruki-san! Aku takkan segan-segan jika kau merusak properti rumah sakit!" . Namun, sepertinya Ruki tak mendengar ocehan Gumi. Ia langsung memeluk gadis yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Kokone, kau bodoh…" ucapnya di sela tangisannya. Ingin sekali aku menenangkannya dengan membelai rambutnya. Tapi, apa daya―tubuhku benar-benar tak bisa digerakkan sama sekali.

"Jangan menangis, Ruki." Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan sekarang. Menenangkannya dengan kata-kata. "A-aku akan selalu berhutang budi padamu!" aku melihatnya yang tampak menyesal. "Aku yang harusnya berkata begitu. Kalau kau tidak membawaku ke rumah sakit…." aku tak bisa melanjutkan perkataanku. Gumi yang menyadarinya. "Ruki-san, waktu habis. Keluar dan biarkan pasienku beristirahat." Gumi segera menarik(baca : menyeret) Ruki keluar dari ruangan. Ruki terlihat sedikit memberontak. Tak rela. Gumi masuk kembali ke ruangan Kokone. Namun Ruki tetap memperhatikanku dari balik pintu kaca. Aku hanya tersenyum ke arahnya. Suara deheman Gumi tiba-tiba membuat suasana menjadi mencekam seketika…

"Shimazaki-san, kau pasti shock setelah peristiwa tadi. Setidaknya, menginaplah beberapa hari untuk mendapatkan perawatan." Saran Gumi. "Baik." jawabku lemah. "Untuk kelumpuhanmu―" entah kenapa nada sesal itu terdengar saat Gumi menyinggung kelumpuhaku. "Kau harus menjalani terapi, mungkin sekitar beberapa tahun. Tapi, hasilnya tidak bisa dipastikan. Apa kau bersedia?" aku terdiam sejenak.

"Kokone! Kau harus sembuh untuk membayarku yang susah payah membawamu ke rumah sakit!" suara Ruki menembus pintu kaca. Ya ampun, rasanya gendang telinga Gumi hampir pecah. "Pergi, sialan!" Gumi kembali mengurusnya dan memastikan Ruki sudah ditendang dari rumah sakit karena alasan mengganggu ketenangan pasien. pun masuk kembali ke ruangan. "Jadi, bagaimana?" Gumi tersenyum.

_Ah, apa yang harus kulakukan?_

_Tapi, hasilnya tak bisa dipastikan_

_Namun, kurasa lebih baik mencoba_

Aku mengangguk lemah. Gumi sepertinya juga senang mendengar jawaban gadis itu. "Hm, baiklah, kita mungkin bisa mulai dua bulan setelah ini." Gumi sepertinya ingin sekali aku sembuh di tangannya.

"Baik, Gumi-san…."

Aku termenung sendiri. Berusaha mengingat jika kejadian tadi hanyalah mimpi. Kenapa aku mengingatnya,ya? Padalah sudah setahun yang lalu. Aku menatap jam dinding yang berdetak pelan, namun terdengar keras karena suasana yang sepi. Aku ingin melihat bulan malam ini. Ah, sial, bulannya tertutup awan. Kuharap awan itu segera menyingkir dari sana. Suara elektrokardiograf pun mengganggu indra pendengaranku. Bahkan tetesan infuse terdengar menyakitkan untukku. Ah, aku hanya ingin hidup normal…

"Itukah permohonanmu?"

Aku menoleh. Seorang perempuan dengan nuansa gothic tiba-tiba muncul. Perlahan, wajahnya terkena oleh sinar bulan yang membias masuk ke ruangan ini. Matanya terlihat teduh, disertai senyuman lembutnya. Aku begitu terpana hingga tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Shimazaki Kokone. 16 Tahun. Aku datang untuk mengambil nyawamu."

Aku menatap lemah perempuan itu. Ia menurunkan sedikit topinya hingga aku hanya bisa melihat senyuman misteriusnya itu. "Siapa―kau?" aku mulai penasaran. "Aku, malaikat mautmu. Katakan permohonanmu. Dua hari lagi kau akan mati." Ia memainkan tongkat hitamnya. "Ah, tapi―aku masih ingin hidup lebih lama." Selang beberapa detik, ia baru angkat bicara. "Hm, gadis yang menarik. Katakan saja apa yang paling kau inginkan di dunia ini." Aku terdiam mendengar perkatannya. Yang paling kuinginkan di dunia ini? Aku tidak tahu. Selama ini aku hanya terbaring di rumah sakit. Aku tidak mengenal banyak orang. Ah, alangkah bahagianya jika aku bisa berkumpul bersama mereka.

"Kau ingin hidup normal, kan? Berjalan dengan normal, tertawa bersama teman―juga sebagainya. Jika itu keinginanmu, aku bisa mengabulkannya segera."

….bisakah aku mempercayai semua perkataan perempuan misterius ini?

"Kau bisa memegang ucapanku. Perlu kutunjukkan bukti?"

Perempuan itu seolah melontarkan senyuman bisnisnya. Mengajukan penawaran yang membuatku penasaran. "Baiklah, coba buktikan sehingga aku bisa mempercayai ucapanmu." Perempuan itu tersenyum―tepatnya menyeringai. Entahlah, aku tak bisa membedakan keduanya. Perempuan itu mengucapkan sesuatu. Kata-katanya terdengar asing di telingaku. Namun aku diam saja. Sekarang yang terpenting dia bisa membuktikan ucapannya.

"Cobalah duduk, kemudian berdiri." ujar perempuan itu. Aku mencoba menggerakkan tangan dan kakiku yang sudah lumpuh ini. Ajaib. Terasa begitu ringan. Aku pun mengambil posisi duduk. Aku kemudian berdiri sesuai instruksinya. Astaga, benarkah semua ini? Cairan bening menumpuk di ujung mataku dan membasahi pipiku. Aku begitu senang, hingga―

"Waktumu hanya dua hari. Gunakan waktumu itu sebaik mungkin. Oya, jangan katakan apapun tentangku pada teman-temanmu."

Belum sempat aku berterimakasih padanya, perempuan misterius itu sudah menghilang. Dua hari, ya? Ah, kurasa itu lebih dari cukup. Besok aku membayangkan hal-hal menyenangkan bersama semuanya―teman-temanku.

* * *

><p>"Whoaaa! Ini keajaiban!" seorang gadis berambut pirang kecoklatan berseru riang. "Kami tak menyangka, Tuhan memberikanmu kesembuhan secepat ini." Seorang yang wajahnya serupa―namun berbeda gaya rambut juga terlihat senang. "Anon, Kanon. Biasa saja." Aku terkekeh. "Tapi, ini diluar dugannku, lho!" seorang berambut―entah abu atau sedikit kecoklatan juga merasa bahagia. "Terima kasih, Mayu. Kurasa Tuhan memberi se―" kata-kataku terhenti.<p>

_"Oya, jangan katakan apapun tentangku pada teman-temanmu."_

Ah, hampir saja aku keceplosan. "Memberimu apa?" Kanon bertanya. "Memberiku sebuah anugerah." Jawabku asal. Kami semua lalu tertawa. "Oya, dimana Ruki?" suasana riuh berubah menjadi senyap. "Ah, Kokone…Ruki…" Mayu tampak ragu untuk berbicara. "Bagaimana kabarnya? Ah, dia pasti masih tergila-gila dengan baseball.." ujarku. Namun, raut wajah Mayu terlihat berbeda saat aku menatapnya. Dia sedikit menunduk, seperti berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu. Anon dan Kanon pun ikut terdiam. "Aku tak tega mengatakan ini..tapi.."

Detak jantungku terasa lebih cepat. Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa firasatku tidak enak?

"Ruki meninggal dalam kasus tabrak lari tempo hari."

Tubuhku serasa lemas seketika mendengar pernyataan Mayu. Sebuah kalimat yang seperti menusuk hatiku. A..aku ..tidak salah dengar,kan?

….."Me-meninggal, katamu?"

Mayu dan yang lainnya menunduk lesu. Seolah mereka bisa menebak ekspresiku. Aku merasa dunia sudah tak ada artinya lagi, tanpa Ruki…..semua terasa hambar. Dia adalah yang paling sering mengunjungiku di rumah sakit. Aku jatuh terduduk. Tak mau menerima kenyataan pahit ini. Kalau begitu, apa kesembuhanku ini percuma saja? Mungkin lebih baik aku diam dan menunggu waktu kematianku daripada harus mendengar kabar yang membuatku ingin mati sekarang juga. Sekarang…

"Kokone, tenangkan dirimu."

Anon memelukku erat. Seolah-olah aku akan pergi jauh. Tapi, benar sih..aku akan sesegera mungkin pergi dari kehidupan teman-temanku.

"Kau masih punya kami, Kokone…"

Anon mengatakannya. Sebuah kalimat yang sangat ingin kudengar saat itu. Aku balas memeluk Anon dengan erat. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku belum sempat menyampaikan rasa terima kasihku yang begitu besar pada Ruki, dan begitu aku mempunyai kesempatan membalas budi―ia sudah pergi lebih dulu dariku. Ingin sekali rasanya aku melompati waktu, kembali ke masa itu…

* * *

><p>07.28 PM<br>Sumida Triphony Hall

* * *

><p>Aku hanya menatap kosong kearah panggung. Sebenarnya aku ingin menenangkan pikiranku dengan mendengarkan musik opera, tapi sepertinya sia-sia saja. Aku melihat penyanyi yang sedang menyanyikan lagu <em>Amazing Grace<em> yang melegenda itu. Suaranya memang indah. Tapi sama sekali tak menyentuh hatiku. Hanya kudengarkan saja. Tak lama kemudian berganti menjadi _Tocatta and Fugue in Dminor, BMV 565. _Berlanjut ke _Ave Maria_. Tak ada satupun yang membuatku tenang. Aku memutuskan untuk segera keluar dari sana. Aku menuruni motif piano raksasa di bawahku. Ah, itu ciptaan pembuatnya―bahkan patungnya diabadikan disini. Motif lantai yang seolah berbentuk tuts-tuts piano. Karena digunakan untuk lantai, sehingga terlihat besar dan seolah kita berada di antara tuts-tuts piano itu sendiri. Bahkan―gagang pintu masuknya terdapat sebuah ―mungkin―ukiran seperti telinga manusia yang menggambarkan bahwa orang datang kesini adalah untuk mendengar. Sungguh indah sekali. Seni memang menakjubkan.

Aku melirik kearah jam tanganku. Sudah pukul sembilan malam lewat. Aku berjalan menghadapi dinginnya malam. Ah, tahu aku bosan begini, lebih baik aku tidak keluar dari rumah sakit. Waktuku tinggal besok saja. Dan aku tak tahu apalagi hal yang membuatku bahagia, selain Ruki dan teman-temanku. Aku terhenti. Perempuan itu berdiri di hadapanku. Eh, sejak kapan? Aku bahkan tak mendengar suara langkah kakinya.

"Shimazaki Kokone―waktumu hingga besok. Kau sudah puas dengan keinginanmu?" tanyanya. Huh―bukankah dia sudah bisa menebak dari raut wajahku?

"Kira-kira begitulah. Aku cukup senang bisa bertemu dengan teman-teman lamaku, tapi―seseorang tidak ada diantaranya. Aku mendapat kabar ia meninggal. Kurasa―sudah cukup." Ujarku.

"Sudah cukup? Apa itu berarti aku bisa mengambil jiwamu sekarang?" ia mendekat ke arahku dengan seringaiannya seperti saat kami pertama kali bertemu.

"Apa kau bersedia?"

Aku mengangguk. Memang rasanya aku sudah tak mampu melanjutkan hidup. Toh, tinggal besok waktuku. Lebih cepat lebih baik,kan?

"Shimazaki Kokone…"

Kurasakan pandanganku menjadi gelap. Wajah Kanon, Anon, dan Mayu terngiang di benakku. Berikutnya wajah Ruki, Gumi…disusul dengan…Teto dan Suzune…

…Tunggu, aku belum bertemu dengan Gumi-san untuk mengucapkan terima kasih, aku belum sempat untuk mengucapkan salam pada Teto dan Suzune…aku sempat berfikir sejenak, kenapa aku tak menemui mereka pagi ini? Ingin rasanya kubuka mataku kembali, tapi―semuanya menjadi hilang dalam sekejap. Inikah rasanya…mati dengan penyesalan?

* * *

><p>~Omake~<p>

Perempuan serba _gothic_ tadi sedang duduk menatap cahaya malam kota Tokyo. Diatas―tepatnya di puncak Tokyo Skytree. Ia mengamati manusia yang berlalu lalang, bergelut dalam gelapnya kehidupan. Rambut panjangnya seperti berayun kesana kemari terkena angin malam. Ia memang berperan sebagai _'Yang Jahat'_ di dunia ini. Tega mencabut nyawa orang demi tujuan pribadi semata.

― mengerikan

"Miku-sama…ternyata anda disini."

Perempuan yang dipanggil Miku itu tidak menoleh saat namanya dipanggil. "Aku mendapatkan beberapa jiwa untukmu." Orang itu berlutut menghadap punggung perempuan yang ia sebut dengan embel-embel _'sama'_ tersebut. "Lui, aku selalu berhutang padamu." "Apapun untuk Miku-sama.." Miku berdiri. Berbalik menatap yang disebutnya Lui tadi.

"Ayo pulang, Lui."

Tsuzuku

* * *

><p>Weeehhh, sekarang jadi makin menyimpang QAQ *author dikeplak* iye, terinspirasi dari Chocola no Mahou, hahha..chara favorit ya aikawa chocola, oya, ama Kugutsu yang tokoh baru itu xD eheheh xD *malah curcol* oya masalah typo, entar2 aja deh, lagi males ngeliat layar, mata author sakit gara2 ngerjain tugas semaleman. Entar klo di warnet bakal Panda benerin, tenang aja xD ehehehe xD<p>

once again, mind to review? arigatou ^^


	4. Chapter 4 : Illumination

Aloha ! /joget/ ga nyangka fanfic beginian ada yang baca TTATT makasih ya semuanya~! Padahal Panda sendiri ga yakin dengan yang Panda tulis OAO/diinjek/

PM bermasalah, yang belum sempat kebales reviewnya daku bales disini QAQ)/

* * *

><p><strong>purpleYumi : <strong>iya, kan udah kasitau xD , tapi tenang aja, ga mirip2 banget kok xD

**Kiriko Alicia **: Cacao juga keren ~ *nari samba* weh? Benarkah? Author cuma dibilangin lagu itu dari temen, jadi kurang tahu tulisannya , sepp, bakal Panda ganti xD

**CelestyaRegalyana** : arigatou loh udah baca dari awal hingga sekarang! Daku menyayangimu! *peluk tembok/salah

**Kurotori Rei : **eh? kelihatan begitu ya? waduh OAO gomen, Panda sudah bikin orang salah paham OwO

Yang lain uda dibalas di peem xD happy reading xD

* * *

><p><strong>Vocaloid Bukan Punya Saya<strong>

**Make Your Wish**© Panda Dayo****

**Chapter 4**

**Illumination**

* * *

><p>"Ah, Lui…"<p>

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Terima kasih, Lui."

Lui tampak sedang memijat kaki Miku. Rasanya nikmat sekali. Hingga sempat membuat Miku setengah tertidur tadi. Betapa beruntungnya ia memliki Lui. Pelayan serba bisa.

…Ya―pelayan.

Lui meneruskan pijatannya hingga ke ujung kaki majikannya itu. Ia sesekali membunyikan jari kaki Miku. Setelah dirasa cukup, Lui menghentikan kegiatannya. "Ah, kakiku sedikit baikan. Terima kasih, Lui. Aku akan selalu berhutang budi padamu." Miku mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "Lui, kemana Suzune?" Tanya Miku. "Ia sedang merangkai bunga. Ia sangat terampil sekali merangkainya." Lui tersenyum. "Begitu ya, aku lupa dia anak pemilik _hanaya_." Ujar Miku. Miku berdiri dari ranjangnya. "Miku-sama, anda ingin kemana?" Lui sebenarnya tidak perlu bertanya, karena jawaban majikannya akan selalu sama.

_"__Menemui Kaito."_

Tak lama kemudian, Miku sudah menghilang dari pandangan Lui. Lui segera membetulkan sprei majikannya yang tampak berantakan itu. Tak lupa mengganti kelopak-kelopak mawar diatasnya. Majikannya sangat menyukai mawar,

―karena itu juga kesukaan Kaito-sama….

* * *

><p>"Suzune, apa rangkaian bunganya sudah selesai?"<p>

"Eh, i-iya..sedikit lagi.." Suzune masih tetap melanjutkan pekerjannya. "Rangkaian yang indah sekali. Setelah ini, letakkan semua rangkaian bunga di depan pintu. Aku akan membawanya." Suzune menoleh. "Untuk siapa?" tanyanya polos. "Untuk Kaito-sama.." jawab Lui. "Siapa?" pertanyaan Suzune membuat Lui sadar bahwa ia belum menjelaskan Suzune apapun tentang Kaito. "Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti. Selesaikan saja rangkaian bunga ini."

Miku menatap keluar jendela. Kabut menyelimuti pepohonan kering di luar sana. Entah sudah berapa lama tempat ini menjadi kelam seperti ini. Mungkin sekitar beberapa puluh , sepertinya―ratusan tahun yang lalu― terakhir kali ia melihat sakura bermekaran. Namun kini semuanya menghilang. Sesekali Miku mengamati burung gagak yang mengitari kastilnya, semakin menambah kesan angker pada kastil ini. Miku mengamati kelopak mawar yang jatuh dari setangkai bunga mawar yang digenggamnya.

"Aku takkan membuatmu menunggu lebih lama, Kaito.."

* * *

><p>Kota Sumida<br>06.00 PM

* * *

><p>"Ah, Anon, hari ini aku ada kerja kelompok."<p>

"Oh, begitu ya…hati-hati, Kanon!"

Kanon keluar rumah dengan membawa tas punggungnya. Ia menaiki sepeda gunungnya. Ia segera melajukan sepedanya kencang. Kini hanya ada Anon sendirian di rumah. Anon terkejut melihat seorang perempuan berpakaian serba hitam tersenyum ke arahnya. Dan lagi,ia duduk di sofa dengan santainya. Hei, Anon tak melihat siapapun masuk rumah karena ia baru saja menutup pintu.

"Yamauchi Anon. Kematian akan datang kepadamu." Ia beralih dari posisi duduknya menjadi berdiri. Ia mengayunkan tongkatnya dengan…―tersenyum?

"Kau lagi. Bukankah waktunya hingga besok?" Anon mengernyit. "Aku datang memastikan jika kau takkan lari dari kematianmu. Kau membuat perjanjian yang cukup mengesankan, Yamauchi Anon."

Perempuan itu berjalan mengitarinya. Seolah sedang mengharapkan sesuatu dari gadis remaja itu. Anon tahu ini akan terjadi padanya. "Kau datang ke kastilku, darimana kau tahu?" Miku berhenti seraya mengarahkan ujung tongkatnya ke leher Anon. "Aku tersesat di hutan setelah menabrak_nya_. Aku melarikan diri begitu saja. Hingga aku tiba di tempatmu."

"Ah―pemuda bernama Ruki itu?" Miku terkekeh. Anon menunduk saja. "Kau pasti merasa bersalah. Sehingga kau memutuskan membunuh Suzune dengan bantuanku." Miku mengeluarkan seringaiannya. "Aku tak punya pilihan lain. Suzune melihatku sewaktu menabrak Ruki." Anon mengangkat wajahnya. "Waktumu sepertinya akan menjadi lebih singkat. Ada pesan terakhir, Yamauchi Anon?" Anon seperti berfikir sebentar. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, kemudian menatap perempuan itu.

"Jangan biarkan Kanon bersedih."

"Permintaanmu….kukabulkan.."

ZRAAAAAAASSSSHHHHHHH

Miku segera menghilangkan tubuh gadis itu. Tak lupa ia membersihkan darahnya. Namun ia melihat sesuatu dibawah meja. "Kepalanya ketinggalan.." Miku menendang kepalanya entah kemana. Ia pun menghilang seiring datangnya malam…

* * *

><p>Beberapa hari sebelumya...<p>

* * *

><p>"Ba-bagaimana ini?!"<p>

Seorang perempuantampak begitu resah. Ia baru saja menabrak seseorang. Temannya sendiri. Di depannya langsung menjadi pusat keramaian. Sial. seseorang melihat ke arahnya. Buru-buru ia memutar balik. Kemana saja boleh, selama ia bisa kabur dengan selamat. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Keringat dingin menetes di pinggir wajahnya. Nafasnya terdengar tak beraturan. Ia menyetir dengan kecepatan tinggi. Hingga ia tak bisa mengendalikannya. Mobil yang ia kendarai menabrak pohon di pinggir jalan yang sepi. Walaupun sepi, ia buru-buru keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke hutan, takut jika ia tidak sadar ada orang yang memperhatikannya.

Ia terus berlari.

Terus…terus…terus….

'BRUKK!'

Ia tersandung akar pohon yang mencuat ke permukaan tanah. Dengan cepat, matanya menjadi melebar begitu melihat jalan di depannya. Jalan terjal yang menurun. Setelah berguling-guilng, ia terhenti di depan sebuah pohon oak tua. Terlihat dari besarnya ukuran pohon itu. Untung saja ia hanya terluka di siku dan lututnya―karena ia melindungi kepalanya―kalau-kalau kepalanya akan terbentur sesuatu. Ia berdiri dengan susah payah. Ia berusaha berpegangan pada batang pohon itu.

"Seandainya aku bisa memutar waktu..hahhh…"

Ia merasakan tangannya tak memegang apapun seketika. Ia terjatuh lagi. Namun betapa terkejutnya ia setelah mengangkat wajahnya. Sebuah jalan terbentang di depannya. Dengan barisan bambu di sisi kiri dan kanannya. Daun-daun bambu yang kecil berterbangan kesana kemari. Indah sekali. Terasa begitu alami. Angin sedikit menggerakkan rambutnya. Rasanya seperti―_Aokigahara_. Meski ia hanya pernah melihat sekilas dari internet atau televisi.

"Siapa kau?"

Sebuah suara menyadarkannya dari keterpesonannya dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat saat ini. Seorang perempuan menatapnya tajam. Dengan pakaian serba hitam yang ia kenakan.

"Aku..tersesat.." jawabnya. Ia tampak sedikit gemetar―ketakutan saat perempuan itu menghampirinya. "Sebutkan namamu." Perintahnya. "A-Anon…." jawabnya yang sedikit gugup. "Bagaimana kau bisa kesini?" Tanya perempuan itu lagi. "Aku juga tidak tahu." Anon menggeleng. "Sepertinya aku harus menutup mulutmu.." perempuan serba hitam itu mengetuk tongkatnya beberapa kali. Sebuah _scythe_ muncul menggantikan tongkatnya.

"Kau harus kubunuh sekarang juga."

Anon berkeringat dingin. Ia memejamkan matanya. Tapi…tak terjadi apapun. Anon memberanikan diri membuka matanya. Hampir saja ujung _scythe_ itu mengenainya. Hanya tinggal beberapa senti dari lehernya. Kenapa perempuan itu berhenti? Anon jadi penasaran. Anon mengangkat wajahnya. Tangan perempuan itu ditahan oleh seseorang yang lain. Anon melirik. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang. Perlahan, perempuan itu menurunkan _scythe_-nya yang tajam itu.

"Miku-sama, hentikan. Kumohon."

Perempuan itu menurunkan _scythe_-nya. Wujudnya berubah kembali menjadi tongkat. "Kenapa, Lui?" mata Miku menatapnya tajam, seolah berkata _'sepertinya kau ingin mati sekarang juga.'_ Lui menghela nafas sejenak sebelum akhirnya dia berbicara.

"Sepertinya dia masuk daftarmu."

Miku mengangguk pelan. "Ah, begitu. Aku tidak tahu. Kau mau mampir ke istanaku?" suara perempuan itu berubah menjadi….manis. Anon bahkan tak menyangkanya. "A-ano, kalau bisa, aku mau kembali saja…" ujar Anon. "Kau akan masuk dalam daftar kematianku. Apa kau tidak punya keinginan yang belum terpenuhi di dunia ini?" Anon terdiam. Keinginan? Kematian? Apa maksudnya?

"Kau akan mati dalam beberapa hari ke depan. Rupanya kau berani juga, mendatangi malaikat mautmu duluan…" Miku menundukkan sedikit topinya. Kini hanya bibir _peach_nya yang terlihat. Anon tak bisa menebak apa ekspresinya selanjutnya.

"Kau punya beban, kan?"

Ah, benar. Baru saja Anon akan mengatakannya. "Aku tak tahu harus apa. Aku menabrak temanku beberapa jam yang lalu. Tapi―temanku yang lain melihat perbuatanku. Aku…" Anon jatuh terduduk. "Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja melakukannya…" Anon terlihat menyesal. Miku hanya tersenyum.

"Ha? Begitu? Seingatku kau juga pernah membuat temanmu lumpuh akibat ulahmu. Kalau tidak salah, Shimazaki Koko―"

"STOP! Aku tidak tahu!"

"Kau sangat menyukai pemuda itu hingga membunuhnya? Manusia memang membingungkan,ya.." Miku tertawa kecil saat Anon menangis. "Kenapa?" Tanya Miku. "Bukankah kau senang saat pemuda itu mati?" Miku terbahak-bahak. Sementara Lui hanya diam memandangi majikannya itu.

"Aku ingin…mereka mati….."

Perkataan Anon membuat Miku berhenti tertawa. Ia sedikit menyeringai setelah mendengar permintaan Anon. "Mereka? Suzune dan….."

"Ya. Kokone. Bunuh mereka secepatnya…." Nafas Anon tersengal-sengal seperti usai lomba lari. Ia tak bisa berfikir jernih. "Tapi, ada syaratnya lho. Kau akan mati dengan kepala terpenggal. Di tanganku." Miku sedikit berbisik ke telinganya. "―karena seharusnya kau mati lima menit yang lalu dengan cara seperti itu ,karena memasuki wilayahku…."

"Baik….aku setuju…"

"Nah, begitu. Pelayanku akan mengawasimu untuk memastikan kau tidak kabur. Jangan coba-coba."

Miku menjauhinya. Meninggalkan gadis yang masih bengong itu disana.

"A-apa…yang baru saja kukatakan?"

_'__DUG!'_

Anon merasakan pandangannya menggelap. "Lui, kembalikan dia." Miku masih terus berjalan. "Baik, Miku-sama.." Lui pergi dari tempat itu. Membawa Anon kembali ke rumahnya. Miku berhenti sebentar. Ingin menikmati angin yang lembut ini. Ia sedikit merasa bernostalgia.

_"__Kau tidak bosan melihat bambu terus?"_

_"__Tidak lah. Pemandangan ini terasa menyenangkan..begitu asri dan….damai…."_

"Benar, damai sekali." Miku memejamkan matanya. Menikmati angin semilir yang melewati daun telinganya. Sesekali ia menganggukkan kepalanya, pertanda ia menikmati semua ini. Namun, ia berhenti tiba-tiba. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

…."Maafkan aku."

* * *

><p>Tsuzuku xD *geplaked*<p>

Woghhhh! Gak kerasa nyampe chapter empat! *jejeritan* ehemm…ga nyangka aja bisa nulis cerita yang termasuk 'wah' kaya gini. Padahal Panda gak yakin ama cerita ini , Panda sendiri bingung ngetiknya*wrrrrr* saran dan kritik diterima ^^


	5. Chapter 5 : Zero

*tergeletak di lantai*

"Halo semuaaaa.. maaf apdet lama dan belum ngelanjutin fic yang satunya ... ~~padahal banyak yang nungguin TAT  
>Panda baru habis selese <em>try out<em> dan minggu depan udah UAS..." *bangkit dengan kantung mata(?)  
>maaf kalo jelek, cuma ada ini di otak Panda ~~~<p>

untuk typo entar-entar aja deh

Warning ! Kalo ada typo yang tersisa entar Panda bakal benerin kalo UAS udah kelar, sekian .

**DONT LIKE DONT READ! *nancepin papan***

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : Yamaha-sama sembahsujud

Genre : Supernatural/Fantasy

Rated : T

* * *

><p><strong>Kalau Panda yang punya Vocaloid pasti Panda udah kaya sekarang xD<strong>

**Make Your Wish****©Panda Dayo******

**Chapter 5 : Zero**

* * *

><p>"Creepe yang ini enak!"<p>

"Yang rasa coklat lebih enak!"

"Weee~! Diam kau,_ otacon_!"

"Masalah buat elu?"

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua..."

"Diam, kau! Teto!"

"Hu~huee..." Teto sedikit menjauh sambil mengeluarkan aura kepundungannya. Sementara itu cekcok masih sedikit terjadi antara Mayu dan Kanon.

"Dasar otaku! Kau fikir kau siapa?!"

"Aku adalah super otaku dengan exlusive member card! Jangan remehkan kekuatanku! Huooo!"

"Puh. Otaku memang tidak bisa dimengerti jalan pikirannya..."

"Jangan meremehkan kekuatan Otaku! Hyaa! Ka~me~ha~me~"

"Hoiii!"

Sebuah suara menghentikan pertengkaran sengit(?) antara Kanon dan Mayu.

"Ruki!" Seru mereka bebarengan.

"Yo!" Ruki melambaikan tangannya.

"Cih. Hampir saja aku mengeluarkan jurus pamungkasku.." Mayu sedikit menunduk ke arah samping. Tangan kanannya memegang kepalanya, seolah berfikir. Kaki sebelah kanannya ditekuk sedikit.

"Kamikorosu."

"Sekarang pose ala Dante! Eh? Tapi itu tadi kalimatnya Hibari-san! Kau itu maunya apa, sih?"

"Hoo..." Mayu nyengir. Kanon menutup mulutnya seakan baru tersadar apa yang diucapkannya barusan.

Puh.. Otaku teriak _otaku_..."

"Ti-tidak! Bukan seperti itu!" Kanon wajahnya tampak merah padam. Aih, jadi otaku mah gak usah disembunyiin~

"Oya, Ruki! Kau ada perlu apa?" Kanon mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Aku sedang jalan-jalan. Terus aku dengar suara ramai-ramai, kufikir ada festival atau apa..."

_'Ngaco...festival apaan di pinggir sungai sempit gini?!'_

"Tapi, bukannya Ruki-san latihan baseball hari ini?"

Kanon dan Mayu menoleh. Teto sudah bangkit dari keterpundungannya(?)

_'Inikah...kekuatan cinta?!' _Batin Kanon dan Mayu bersamaan. Puh, ternyata emang si Kanon itu juga Otaku...

"Ya. Tapi ternyata latihannya sudah selesai. Sekarang sudah jam lima, kan..ahahaha.."

"Jam...lima?"

"Anon pasti menungguku..."

"Mampus! Jemuran gue! Sampai jumpa, rakyat jelata!" Mayu melempar sesuatu yang keluar asap dari dalamnya. Sukses membuat tiga orang yang tersisa disana batuk berdahak(?) /bukan/

"Bener-bener deh...dasar otaku..." Kanon masih sedikit terbatuk.

"Loh? Bukannya kamu juga?" Tanya Teto. Kanon menjitaknya pelan. "Gak mungkin aku jadi otaku! Gak bakalan!" Kanon menyilangkan kedua lengannya seolah membentuk huruf x. "Nanti kamu jadi otaku beneran, lho. Oh, iya. Aku harus jaga cafe bareng Ted-nii..aku pergi dulu..."

"Teto, kita pulang bareng aja yuk!"

Teto speechless. Kanon mulutnya membentuk kotak. Sepertinya butuh waktu untuk mencerna kata-kata, tepatnya ajakan Ruki barusan.

"De-de-dengan-ku?!"

Teto sedikit memerah. Sementara Kanon sedikit terkikik. "Yaudah. Aku duluan. Hati-hati ya!" Kanon berlalu secepat angin(?) Pergi meninggalkan kedua anak manusia itu sendirian.

"Lagipula kita searah, kan?" Tanya Ruki. "E-eh? I-iya.. Tapi...apa tidak merepotkan?" Teto menunduk malu. "Tidak kok! Sekali dayung, dua tiga pulau terlampaui! Itu yang kubaca di buku pelajaran tetanggaku yang dari Indonesia(?)"

"Ah..be-begitu, ya...ku-kurasa ti-tidak apa..."

"Yo! Mari kita pulang!"

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan beriringan untuk kembali ke rumah yang searah jalannya.

Suasana jalan-jalan sore ini begitu menyenangkan. Ruki bercerita tentang kegiatan-kegiatan timnya. Teto hanya menyahut sesekali dengan anggukan. Tapi, Teto sangat menikmati cerita dari Ruki. Semuanya sangat menarik. Dan sudah jelas, itu karena Teto suka padanya.

"Um... Teto... Aku tahu tidak sopan menanyakan ini pada seorang gadis...tapi...bagaimana menurutmu cara mengungkapkan perasaan yang baik?"

"Tidak apa...eh.."

Teto terdiam sejenak. Memikirkan pertanyaan Ruki barusan.

"Ruki-san...menyukai seseorang?"

"Eto...begitulah..dia lebih tua dariku."

_'Jadi seleranya Ruki-san itu tante-tante?!'_

"Aneh ya?" Tanya Ruki. Teto menggeleng cepat "Ti-tidak! Itu hak Ruki-san!"

"Yah...aduh, aku jadi malu menceritakannya. Tapi, aku benar-benar suka padanya sejak kecil."

"Eh...oh...eh...Ruki-san be-belum mengatakannya?"

"Sudah sih. Tapi dia selalu menolakku. Katanya aku terlalu kecil saat itu. Tapi, sekarang...aku fikir aku bisa mendapat kesempatan untuk memilikinya..."

_'A-ambisius sekali!'_

"Seperti apa orangnya?"

"Dia cantik sekali. Ramah. Meskipun terkadang kasar. Tapi, aku menyukainya apa adanya."

"Ja-jadi begitu ya...kufikir coba saja dulu...ah, aku sudah sampai. Terima kasih, ya , Ruki-san!"

"Sama-sama! Terima kasih sudah mau mendengar ceritaku!"

Ruki melambai dan semakin menjauh. Dan sepertinya jarak antara mereka akan semakin menjauh.

* * *

><p>Sumida<p>

06.20 PM

* * *

><p>"PLAAKK!"<p>

"A-anon..."

"Kanon. Jangan bergerak."

"Tapi..."

"Kau..." Anon menatap tajam pada seseorang di hadapannya. "Anon, sudah kukatakan padamu sebelumnya, kan?" Orang itu tampak marah.

"Anon!" Nada orang itu meninggi. Dan sebelum orang itu menampar Anon lagi, Kanon menghalanginya.

"Tousan!"

"PLAAKK!"

"Dug!"

Kanon ganti menjadi korban sasaran tamparan. Ia terjatuh. Pipinya membekas merah.

"K-Kanon.." Anon menatap benci pada seseorang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Tousan! Kau keterlaluan! Kau bahkan tega menampar Kanon yang tidak tahu apa-apa!"

Yang disebut tousan itu terdiam. Ia memandangi telapak tangannya sendiri, seolah tidak percaya ia baru saja menampar Kanon.

"Keluar dari rumah kami, brengsek!"

Anon mengusirnya dengan kasar. Orang itu segera pergi, namun ia berbalik sebentar untuk melihat Kanon.

"Aku akan membereskannya." Anon berjalan keluar rumah.

"Tunggu, Anon!"

* * *

><p>Sumida<p>

06.30 PM

* * *

><p>Ruki menunggu lampu merah di persimpangan jalan. Ia mengetik sebuah pesan dengan senyuman. Tangannya dengan cepat mengetik balasan. Terus seperti itu hingga lampu berwarna merah. Ia berjalan bersama orang-orang di sekitarnya. Matanya masih tak beralih dari layar ponselnya. Tanpa ia sadari, jalannya melambat dari orang-orang yang bersamanya tadi. Hingga ia tak tahu bahwa lampu sudah kembali hijau. Ia mendengar suara klakson. Ia menoleh. Ia tahu sebuah mobil mengarah padanya. Namun kakinya tak mau bergerak. Seolah menanti kematian datang menjemputnya...<p>

"BRAKKKK!"

* * *

><p>Tokyo<p>

10.10 PM

* * *

><p>Mayu tiba di apartemen miliknya saat malam hari. Miliknya? Sekedar informasi, apartemen ini adalah hadiah saat Mayu berulang tahun yang ke-12. Setiap tahun, ia memang diberi hadiah yang wah, sebut saja mobil, rumah, bahkan taman bermain. Apartemen ini hanya salah satunya saja. Masalah uang ia tidak perlu memikirkannya. Ayahnya selalu siap sedia. Bahkan di apartemen ini, ada satu lantai khusus pakaian cosplay, atau koleksi anime dan manga miliknya. Yang lebih gila, ada satu lantai khusus Tokusatsu,figma dan nendoroid. <em>Benar-benar<em> orang kaya.

Mayu memencet tombol lantai di lift. Ia kemudian membawa barang-barang belanjaannya dari Akihabara. Yah, namanya juga otaku. Ia harus beli langsung dari pusatnya, karena harganya lebih murah disana. Sederhana, prinsip ekonomi. Ia membuka pintu kamar dan menyalakan lampunya. Ia meletakkan barang belanjaannya di sudut ruangan. Ia kemudian merebahkan diri di atas kasur. Hari ini ia harus berdesakan dengan otaku lain saat hunting tadi. Apalagi mereka rata-rata laki-laki. Sungguh, perjuangan yang berat.

Mayu tampak menikmati pemandangan kota Tokyo saat malam hari ini. Sedikit menentramkan hatinya. Ia membuka ponsel dengan gantungan keroro miliknya. Ia mendapat sebuah pesan. Dari ayahnya. Mayu segera membuang ponselnya ke kasur. Ia langsung menuju kamar mandi.

Selang 15 menit, Mayu keluar dan berpakaian. Ia mengenakan piyama dengan gambar Rilakkuma. Ia mengikat satu rambut panjangnya. Ia memutuskan membuka komputernya. Ia mengenakan kacamata anti radiasi yang ia beli di kota. Tangannya begitu lihai memasang kabel-kabel yang tersambung ke komputernya. Ia menekan tombol power. Komputernya pun menyala. Ia langsung membuka internet. Membuka akun miliknya. Ia kini tengah login di sebuah situs jejaring sosial khusus otaku. Ia ingin tahu ada berita baru atau tidak.

"Aku baru saja ke Akihabara tadi. Aku membeli sesuatu."

Mayu menekan enter. Tak butuh waktu lama, kini ada balasan.

Kagawa Hana :

"Sayang sekali. Hari ini aku ada pekerjaan di Ikebukuro. Aku ada di Penguin Bar jika kalian ingin bertemu denganku. LOL."

Mayu_01 :

"He? Kau bekerja di Ikebukuro? Jauh sekali."

Kagawa Hana :

"Ya begitulah. Aku mengumpulkan uang demi hobiku juga."

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang lain.

Gumiyasugoi :

"Aku juga mau ke Penguin Bar untuk bertemu Hana!"

Kagawa Hana :

"Puh, mati saja kau!"

Mayu_01 :

"Sudah, hentikan..jadi..kenapa kau memilih Ikebukuro?"

Kagawa Hana :

"Bayarannya tinggi. Aku tak bisa menolaknya."

Mayu_01 :

"Begitu ya. Aku juga jadi ingin kerja sambilan. Ahahaha.."

Kagawa Hana :

"Bukannya kamu sudah bekerja di maid cafe di Akihabara? Aku saja mau kesana! Tapi, aku gak diterima karena lowongannya udah gak ada T.T"

Mayu_01 :

"Iya sih. Aku berhenti beberapa hari yang lalu. Karena ternyata itu menyita waktuku untuk hunting."

Kagawa Hana :

"Bakaaaa! Berikan saja pekerjaan itu padaku! Ikebukuro jauh, tau! Mending gue kerja di Akiba! (LOL)"

Mayu_01 :

"Daftar saja sendiri. Form-nya juga ada kok, di internet..kau sedang apa, Hana?"

Mayu menunggu balasan Hana. Jam menunjukkan pukul 22.30. Namun tak kunjung ada balasan.

Gumiyasugoi :

"Gawat! Penguin bar sedang kacau! Ada sekelompok orang aneh yang saling menembak!"

Tak lama kemudian ada kiriman foto. Mayu terkejut. Kacau sekali. Tunggu, saling menembak? Ia teringat ayahnya. Mayu segera menelfonnya.

"Tousan dimana sekarang? Ikebukuro, kan? Ada kekacauan di..."

"Ya! Bantu aku, Mayu! Aku berusaha menangkap penjahat! Aku sudah memasang alat pelacak di sepatunya!"

"Dimengerti."

Mayu segera membuka sebuah program aplikasi. Ia melacak kemana sinyal itu pergi.

"100 meter di depanmu, sepertinya ia bersembunyi di belakang sesuatu. Tapi, ada sungai di dekat tempat ia bersembunyi."

Mayu menutup telfonnya saat mendengar suara 'dor!' Dari seberang sana. Ia gak mau ikutan terpengaruh dan jadi 'pemburu' seperti ayahnya. Ia pun segera mematikan komputernya dan tidur.

* * *

><p>Ikebukuro<p>

10.30 PM

* * *

><p>"KYAAAAA!"<p>

"BRAAAAKKKK!"

"DOR!"

"PRANG!"

Suasana Penguin bar yang awalnya terlihat imut-imut itu kini tampak kacau. Pecahan kaca tersebar dimana-mana. Orang-orang segera melarikan diri, cepat-cepat keluar dari sana. Tempat itu kini sudah jadi ajang adu senjata api. Seorang pemuda tampak dikepung oleh orang-orang yang berpakaian serba hitam seperti dirinya. Pemuda itu dengan gesit menghindari setiap peluru yang mengarah kepadanya.

"Jangan coba-coba kabur, Hibiki Lui!"

Lui mendecih. Ia kini mengeluarkan satu pistol lagi. Ia kini memakai dua pistol sekaligus. Ia membalas semua serangan yang diarahkan padanya tadi. Namun, kekuatan mereka sepertinya imbang.

"DOR!"

Peluru Lui sudah habis. Ia merasakan sakit di bahunya. Berdarah. Sial. Lui menyesal tidak membawa cadangan isi pelurunya tadi. Ia akhirnya menghindar sebisanya. Lui pun mengalihkan mereka untuk segera keluar dari bar.

"Hibiki Lui!"

Salah seorang diantara mereka, yang mengejar Lui. Terlihat paling bersemangat mengejar pemuda dua puluh tahun itu. Lui membuka jas hitamnya. Memeriksa apa masih ada senjata lagi atau tidak. Hanya _kodachi_ yang tersisa. Namun ia menutup kembali jasnya. Ia sepertinya enggan menggunakan senjata kecil itu. Lui kemudian bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon sakura besar di pinggir sungai. Ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya agar tidak didengar oleh kelompok yang mengejarnya itu. Ia memastikan bahwa mereka sudah menjauh. Ia jatuh bersandar pada batang pohon sakura yang tak ada daunnya itu.

"Hibiki Lui."

Lui mengangkat wajahnya. Ia terbelalak melihat seseorang dari jembatan menarik pelatuknya. Lui tertembak. Tepat di jantungnya. Lui akhirnya terjatuh dari posisi duduknya. Ia masih sedikit bernafas meski terasa berat. Ia berusaha menoleh. Mencari tahu siapa yang menembaknya tadi. Ia hanya punya 40 detik saja, kan?

Lui mengedarkan pandangannya. Berusaha mencari tahu siapa yang menembaknya barusan. Ia tahu. Namun tubuhnya tak mau bergerak. Tangan dan kakinya mati rasa seketika.

Tepat di detik ke 35, Lui memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya semakin terasa berat. Beberapa detik kemudian, nafasnya benar-benar terhenti. Orang itu segera menurunkan senapannya.

Orang itu berjalan menjauh menuju kegelapan. Suasana hening selama beberapa menit. Hingga seorang perempuan berada di hadapan Lui. Ia memandangi tubuh pemuda yang sudah tak bernyawa itu.

"Aku terlambat."

Perempuan itu mengangkat tubuh Lui. Ia lalu membawanya pergi dari sana.

* * *

><p>Lui dapat merasakan hembusan nafas di dekat telinganya. Lui merasa berat ketika akan membuka matanya. Ia hanya membiarkan udara itu melewati daun telinganya.<p>

"Hibiki Lui. Aku minta maaf atas keterlambatanku."

Lui masih tak bisa membuka matanya. Ia merasakan sebuah tangan mencengkeram kepalanya.

"A...pa..yang..."

"Diamlah."

Lui menurut saja. Ia kemudian mendengar kata-kata asing di telinganya. Sesaat kemudian rasanya kelopak matanya begitu ringan. Lui akhirnya dapat membuka matanya perlahan. Ia melihat wajah perempuan di depan matanya. Perempuan itu hanya tersenyum.

"Maaf, ya. Aku tadi terlambat. Ada sedikit pertengkaran dengan teman seprofesiku."

Hah? Lui tidak mengerti. Siapa dia? Kenapa dia tahu namanya? Pertanyaan terus bermunculan di benak Lui.

"Aku Hatsune Miku. Malaikat mautmu. Harusnya aku muncul kemarin, tapi...yah, _shinigami_ memang banyak konflik akhir-akhir ini...karena itu tugasku jadi kacau. Banyak jadwal pencabutan nyawa yang tertunda. Apa itu menjawab semua pertanyaanmu, Hi-bi-ki-Lu-i ?"

Lui terkejut. Jangan bilang...

"Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu. Jadi, tenang saja."

"Bagaimana...bisa?"

"Oh. Tentang kematianmu. Lupakan saja,ya."

Bagaimana mungkin Lui melupakannya? Ia tewas tertembak tepat di jantungnya. Dan perempuan itu hanya bilang _'Lupakan saja.' ?_

"Tapi, aku tadi mati, kan? Bagaimana caranya..."

"Rahasia." Perempuan itu meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya. "Tapi, kau harus mengabdi padaku selamanya. Menghidupkan manusia sepertimu menguras tenagaku, tau. Dan sebenarnya itu pelanggaran berat. Tapi, kurasa aku akan membutuhkanmu." Perempuan itu sedikit terkekeh.

"Ah, ya...baiklah...err.. Dimana ini?"

Miku tersenyum. "Di istanaku. Kau pasti akan menyukainya." Miku berjalan menuju pintu.

"Aku akan kembali dua hari lagi. Selama itu, tolong urusi tempat ini, ya. Untuk makanan, jangan khawatir, aku menyiapkan bahan-bahan dari dunia manusia." Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu ditutup. Lui hanya mengerjapkan matanya heran.

Tunggu, mengurus tempat ini?!

* * *

><p>Lui masih bertanya kenapa dia bisa hidup lagi. Disisi lain, ia merasa bersyukur. Ia juga belum ingin mati. Baguslah. Meski kini ia hanya seorang pembokat di tempat yang luasnya minta ampun ini. Ia tak merasa keberatan. Lui sedang membersihkan sisa-sisa debu. Ia membersihkan semua tempat. Ia sampai di ruangan atas. Pintu ruangan ini sangat besar. Mungkin puluhan kali lipat daripada tubuh pemuda itu. Lui hendak membukanya, namun tubuhnya terpental ke belakang. Punggungnya sakit semua. Ia berdiri lagi. Penasaran dengan pintu itu. Ia mencoba menyentuh gagang besi pintu itu kembali. Hasilnya sama. Ia kemudian berusaha menarik gagang pintu itu sekuat tenaga.<p>

"Kau sedang apa?"

Lui terperanjat. Dengan takut, ia menoleh ke belakang mencari asal suara.

Miku. Majikannya. Berdiri di sana.

Miku memandangnya tidak suka.

"M-maaf, Miku-sama..."

Lui melepaskan genggamannya pada gagang pintu itu. Miku berjalan ke arahnya. Lui menutup matanya karena takut dihukum. Ya ampun, padahal dia baru bekerja dua hari, tapi sudah mencari masalah.

"Kau ingin tahu?"

"Eh?" Lui membuka kembali matanya. Miku berdiri di depan pintu itu. Dengan mudahnya tangannya membuka pintu itu.

"Aku akan mengajarimu membukanya setelah kau tahu isi ruangan ini."

Lui mengikuti majikannya masuk ke dalam. Sebuah ruangan dimana banyak sekali lilin merah di dalamnya sebagai sumber penerangan.

"A-apa ini, Miku-sama?"

"Banyak jiwa manusia berada disini. Namun ada yang melarikan diri." Miku menunjuk ke arah lilin-lilin yang tidak menyala.

"Dan untuk menutupi kekurangan itu, aku harus mencari jiwa baru sebanyak-banyaknya."

Lui mencoba memahami perkataannya, jiwa baru?

"Kau akan kulatih setelah ini, bersiaplah, Hibiki Lui." Miku tersenyum ke arah pemuda itu. Lui hanya mengangguk.

"Oya. Apa permohonanmu, Lui?"

"Permohonan apa?"

"Oh, maaf. Sebelum kau mati aku harusnya mengabulkan permohonanmu. Tapi aku terlambat. Jadi, apa maumu?"

"Aku ingin adikku lepas dari pria brengsek itu. Entah apa yang dilakukannya hingga melupakanku. Aku kesal dan marah pada pria itu."

"Ayahmu, ya? Hmm...sepertinya pria itu selalu berhasil menghindar dari kematian. Tapi, suatu saat dia akan mati juga. Jadi, tenang saja."

"Bahkan, ibu mati di tangannya. Dasar tak berguna."

Miku hanya mengangguk. "Sepertinya konflikmu rumit, ya?" Lui hanya diam. Tak menjawab pertanyaan majikannya itu. "Ah, saatnya makan malam. Kau makan saja dengan yang ada di ruanganmu, aku akan makan sendiri." Miku berjalan keluar diikuti Lui. Pintu itu pun tertutup dengan sendirinya.

Lui sudah merasa kenyang. Ternyata majikannya membawa makanan dari luar. Beef steak ternyata cukup mengenyangkan perutnya. Ia ingin tahu, Miku makan apa. Mungkinkah dia makan dengan beefsteak juga? Wah, selera yang bagus, pikir Lui. Lui kemudian hendak mencuci piringnya. Ia mencari-cari dapur setelah keluar dari ruangannya. Namun, ia belum terlalu hafal letak dapur. Ia melupakannya. Lui mengira-ngira sendiri. Namun tak kunjung menemukannya.

"Apa aku ke ruangan Miku-sama saja, sekalian bertanya dan mencucikan piringnya." Nah, Lui...sepertinya kau benar-benar berjiwa seorang pelayan.

Dengan hati-hati, Lui membuka pintu ruangan majikannya.

"Miku-sama, biar saya yang mencuci piring anda..."

Majikannya terkejut dengan kehadiran Lui.

"Lui, cepat pergi...aku..."

"Miku-sama? Anda baik-baik saja?" Lui tak menggubris perkataan majikannya barusan. Ia masuk begitu saja.

"Lui!" Miku memegang kepalanya. Ia mengerang kesakitan. Lui jadi tambah khawatir. Lui berjalan mendekatinya. Majikannya menunduk. Ia berhenti berteriak kesakitan. Oke. Lui sekarang benar-benar tidak mengerti apapun tentang majikan barunya itu.

Lui menjatuhkan piring yang ia bawa. Rasa sakit menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Aroma darah segar tercium di hidungnya.

"M-Miku...sama...khhh..."

Majikannya. Yap, majikannya tengah menggigit leher pemuda itu. Lui bahkan baru tahu, majikannya mempunyai taring. Rasanya tubuhnya mengejang sesaat. Namun Lui tak bisa apa-apa. Ia hanya membiarkan majikannya itu menghisap darahnya. Setelah beberapa saat, Miku melepaskan Lui. Lui memegang bekas gigitan majikannya itu. Sakit. Lui hanya meringis menahan rasa sakitnya.

Miku hanya tersenyum puas setelah menikmati darah pelayannya. Ia membersihkan sisa-sisa darah di sekitar bibirnya.

"Darahmu enak sekali. Meskipun kau sempat mati."

Lui jadi bergidik ketakutan melihat majikannya itu. Lui tidak tahu kalau majikannya ternyata suka darah.

"Kau takut padaku?"

Lui menunduk. Ya, ia memang jadi takut pada Miku. Tapi, apa majikannya mempunyai alasan sehingga melakukannya? Lui mengangkat wajahnya. Majikannya berbalik ke arah lain.

"Miku-sama.."

"Kau tahu, Lui? Sudah lama aku tak meminum darah segar. Aku sangat lapar dan berusaha menahannya. Namun, saat kau datang...aku begitu ingin meminum darahmu. Aromanya begitu lezat..."

Lui tercengang mendengar perkataan majikannya barusan.

"Apa makananmu..."

"Ya. Sekarang kau tahu. Biasanya aku meminum darah hewan, namun rasanya tak sebanding dengan milikmu."

".."

"Aku jadi merindukannya...seandainya aku bisa memutar waktu..." Miku hanya tertawa kecil. Namun Lui dapat mendengar isakannya setelah ia tertawa.

"Aku memang bodoh."

"Miku-sama..."

Lui meyakinkan dirinya untuk mengatakan hal gila ini. Ia menarik nafas dalam sebelum mengatakannya.

"Anda boleh meminum darahku sebanyak apapun, karena kufikir itu termasuk dalam balas budiku."

"Kau gila?"

Lui memejamkan matanya.

"Ya. Aku memang gila."

Miku berbalik ke arahnya. Lui tersenyum. Miku sedikit ragu, tapi ia berjalan mendekati pemuda itu.

"Lui."

Lui menatap majikannya itu. Mata hijau lautnya begitu teduh. Lui tak dapat menolaknya. Entah mengapa pemuda itu memejamkan matanya. Seolah ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya.

Dan sebuah ciuman singkat terjadi di antara mereka.

* * *

><p>Tsuzuku xD<p>

Wahaha, malah bikin adegan kissu! Wkwkwk*dihajar* oke, kissu itu maksudnya ituu...ehem... Udah sekian*digiles* gatau , rasanya pengen nulis aja, dan setelah saya baca sendiri...malah kaya bikin LuiMiku xD ahahaha xD maaf kalo jelek, cuma ini yang ada di otak author T.T

kotak saran dan kritik selalu terbuka ^O^


	6. Chapter 6 : Beginning

Panda frustasi tingkat dewa! Lelah mikir habis UAS, juga, duit di dompet ,gambar orang bawa golok semua.. haisshhh.. =w=)

Ini gara-gara Panda mau pensi =w=) sumpah, abis ratusan ribu, mungkin hampir sejuta buat gituan doang TT

Maaf kalo aneh, ganyambung, atau membingungkan pembaca TT*pundung di pojokan* maaf jika masih ada typo QwQ

Balasan review (udah ganti pen name ga bisa di klik ==)

Mizu Miyuki : Maksudnya Blanche, ya? Ohoho XD saya suka saya suka XDD weheeh iye, Panda sendiri bingung buatnya QwQ) /dibuang/

Yosh! Dozo~!

* * *

><p><strong>Vocaloid Bukan Punya Saya<strong>

**Make Your Wish by Panda Dayo**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

* * *

><p>Mayu bernafas lega setelah keluar dari kerumunan para otaku lelaki. Ia akhirnya mendapatkan cd anime yang hanya dijual terbatas.<p>

Ada bonus tiket menonton drama musikal si pelayan iblis dan tuannya yang cebol sih..

Jadi, penggemar fandom sebelah juga ya?

Mayu tampak berbinar mendapatkannya. Di kepalanya tergambar cowok-cowok cakep yang mungkin akan jadi pemerannya. Dan pastinya, suaranya mesra, kan...

Ohoho..

Mayu berjalan menuju stasiun dan membeli tiket untuk kembali ke Tokyo. Kereta adalah transportasi yang dia suka. Karena selalu tepat waktu.

Kereta yang ditunggu Mayu tak lama kemudian datang. Ia segera masuk, menggantikan ruang kosong dari orang-orang yang keluar dari dalamnya. Ia mencari tempat duduk. Ia duduk di sebelah wanita aneh.

Kok aneh?

Hm, lihat saja, pakaiannya serba hitam..

Mungkin cosplayer? Tapi, ia tidak pernah melihat model pakaian itu sebelumnya. Mungkin dari anime baru yang belum sempat ia tonton,ya?

Ah, sudahlah.

Mayu masih membayangkan ia akan duduk di kursi depan. Tidak sia-sia ia mendaftar menjadi exclusive member. Hohoho..

Mayu sesekali melihat ke arah luar. Hari sudah mulai gelap. Langit senja yang berwarna orange kemerahan begitu memukau. Sinarnya menembus kaca jendela. Burung-burung pun kembali ke sarangnya. Mayu menikmati suasana ini. Kereta terasa melambat. Oh, akhirnya. Ia akan turun. Namun ia merasakan kereta yang dinaikinya itu berhenti mendadak. Mayu jatuh tersungkur ke depan.

Mayu mengaduh kesakitan. Ia segera berdiri dan memastikan barang-barang belanjaannya dari Akiba tadi baik-baik saja. Ia berdiri. Tapi, ia merasa aneh. Kemana semua orang?

Tiba-tiba kereta menjadi kosong.

Dan gelap..

Mayu mencoba membiasakan matanya dengan kegelapan. Ia berjalan perlahan dan mencoba mencari jalan keluar.

"Kawahara Mayu.."

Seseorang muncul dari gerbong sebelah. Mayu dapat mendengar langkahnya. Eh, tapi, kenapa dia tahu nama Mayu, ya? Mungkin kenalan sesama otaku?

Sinar redup mulai menerangi area di depan otaku itu. Entah sejak kapan orang gerbong sebelah itu menyalakan lentera miliknya.

"A-apa kau penumpang dari gerbong sebelah? Mana yang lain?"Mayu bertanya. Namun Mayu mendapat seringaian sebagai jawaban pertanyaannya itu.

"Selamat datang di kereta hantu"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 : Beginning<strong>

* * *

><p>Lui tidak bisa tidur sedari tadi. Memang sih, Suzune tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh. Majikannya juga sedang tidur. Lui merasa resah entah kenapa. Mungkin malam ini terlalu panas? Akhirnya ia membuka pakaiannya. Namun bukannya merasa lebih adem, ia makin resah. Sesuatu terus mengganggu pikirannya sejak tadi. Ia berjalan kesana kemari mengitari tempat tidurnya. Padahal bulan baru terlihat sebagian. Tidak mungkin dia , kan?<p>

"Hibiki-san.."

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Getaran suara itu sampai di telinga Lui. Lui pun segera membuka pintu. Pasti Suzune. Hanya Suzune yang memanggilnya begitu. Lui pun segera membukakan pintu.

"Ada apa, Suzu-"

Senyum pemuda itu memudar begitu mengetahui siapa yang bertamu ke kamarnya.

"Mi-Miku-sama?!"Lui terkejut.

"Kau berisik, tahu. Mondar-mandir terus."

"Ah, ma-maaf. Tapi, anda bisa mendengarnya? Padahal kamar anda di-"

"Kau tidak pakai baju. Apa yang kau rencanakan? Tidur dengan Suzune?"

"Bu-bukan! A-aku hanya kepanasan!"

"Ada apa denganmu?" Miku masuk ke kamar Lui. Lui hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Bukan apa-apa, aku pasti mengganggu anda. Maafkan aku."Lui hendak membungkuk, tapi ditahan oleh Miku.

"Miku-sama?"

"Dia sudah mulai."

"Dia?"

"Aku sudah pernah menceritakannya padamu, kan?"

"I-iya! Soal kereta hantu.."

Miku tersenyum.

"Adikmu baru saja tiba disana. Sesuatu membawanya ke dunia hantu."

Lui terbelalak.

"Aku yang akan kesana, kau tidak perlu."

"A-apa yang anda katakan, Miku-sama?"Lui shock mendengar keputusan majikannya itu.

"Kau ingat? Kita hanya perlu mengulur waktu."

"Adikku..."Lui hanya menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Ajak aku, Miku-sama! Aku harus tahu keadaannya!"

Miku mendorong pelayannya itu ke dinding. Ia menciptakan pembatas dari kedua tangannya. Sumber penerangan dari lilin di kamar Lui membuat bayangan mereka bergerak-gerak. Kedua mata Miku melihat Lui. Menatapnya.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot. Beristirahatlah."

Lui menundukkan matanya. Ia hanya diam.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka, Lui."Miku berbisik di telinga pemuda itu. Kehangatan dari cahaya lilin perlahan menghilang. Digantikan oleh udara dingin yang masuk.

Mereka masih terdiam di posisi yang sama.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan anda pergi sendiri. Bukankah anda yang menginginkan aku untuk mengabdi pada anda, Miku-sama?"

Lui membalik posisi mereka.

"Aku juga tidak bisa membiarkan anda terluka.."

Oh, tidak. Sekarang Lui sudah berani sama majikannya sendiri..

"Apa-apaan ini, Lui?!"Miku menatapnya tajam.

"Dan apa yang kau fikirkan, Miku-sama?!"Nada Lui saat bertanya terkesan seperti membentak. Lui menutup mulutnya sendiri. Ia segera menyingkir dari majikannya.

"Maafkan aku, Miku-sama.."

Miku tidak bisa membiarkan Lui ikut bersamanya. Ia tidak ingin Lui terluka.

Kenapa, ya? Miku juga tidak tahu alasannya.

Miku segera menghilang dari sana. Menjadi kepulan asap hitam. Meninggalkan pelayannya sendirian.

* * *

><p>Mayu masih merasa pusing akibat dihantam lentera tadi. Ia membuka matanya perlahan. Ia tak memikirkan soal barang belanjaannya tadi. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah..<p>

Dimana dirinya kini?

Mayu melihat burung-burung gagak bertengger di atas pohon. Mereka saling menyeru satu sama lain. Mayu mengambil posisi duduk. Ia merasa sakit di kaki dan tangannya. Mayu akhirnya menyadari bahwa tangan dan kakinya terbelenggu oleh rantai besi. Ia jadi kesulitan bergerak.

"Yang ini, kan?"

"Benar. Ini jiwa yang sangat besar. Kita tidak mungkin memberikannya pada Hatsune."

Mayu mendengar percakapan entah darimana. Matanya menangkap seekor kelinci yang berjalan ke arahnya. Kelinci itu membawa pisau di tangannya. Ia semakin mendekat ke arah Mayu. Mayu menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya, berharap dapat lepas dari belenggu rantai itu. Tapi, usahanya itu..

Nihil.

Mayu berteriak kencang saat kelinci itu mulai mengiris jari kakinya. Cairan berwarna merah kental yang keluar menimbulkan bau yang khas. Namun, tubuh kelinci itu terpotong oleh sesuatu. Kelinci itu tergeletak. Belum sempat ia mengerti dengan semua ini, ia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh kulit lehernya.

"Hm, kau tidak boleh terluka dulu. Kau sangat berharga bagi kami.."

Mayu ketakutan begitu tahu bahwa yang menempel di lehernya sekarang adalah sebuah katana. Mayu melirik. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut honey blonde tersenyum ke arahnya. Manis sekali.

Tapi, menurut Mayu, senyuman itu menakutkan..

"Halo, gadis manis."Ia menjilat pipi gadis otaku itu. Mayu jadi semakin takut padanya.

"Oi, Rin. Kita akan mengabisi Hatsune, kan, kali ini?"

"Ya. Kita akan menghabisinya."

Seseorang yang lain muncul. Seorang gadis dengan rambut pendek dan berwarna serupa dengan pemuda itu tadi. Wajah mereka mirip.

"Aku belum puas jika dia hanya diusir dari surga."Gadis itu terkikik pelan.

"Jadi, kau memancingnya dengan jiwa terakhir ini? Hm?"Pemuda itu sedikit menggores pipi Mayu dengan katananya. Meski hanya luka kecil yang ia buat.

"Aroma darahnya enak. Sehabis kau menghabisi Hatsune, ijinkan aku meminum darahnya hingga habis."Pemuda itu tertawa.

"Tentu saja, Len."

Mayu gemetar ketakutan. Kenapa ia bisa berada di situasi pelik ini? Bahkan ia tidak tahu permasalahan apa yang terjadi antara mereka dengan seseorang yang disebut Hatsune itu. Tapi, sepertinya ia pernah mendengar nama itu...

Mayu pun jatuh pingsan.

"Rin, pingsan tuh."

"Kau juga sih. Cepat bawa dia."

"Hm, baru kali ini ada jiwa sebesar ini yang kita dapat. Dia masih begitu polos."

"Kau kasihan padanya?"

"Tentu tidak, Rin."

"Aku harus kembali ke kereta hantu sekarang. Aku harus menemukan Hatsune secepatnya."Rin menghilang dalam hitungan sepersekian detik.

Len menarik kembali senyumannya. Ia menatap Mayu yang sedang digendongnya.

"Kasihan sekali."

Len pun segera membawanya pergi ke suatu tempat.

* * *

><p>"Oliver-sama, kami menemukan keberadaan Miku-sama."Seorang wanita berambut pirang membungkuk hormat di hadapan seorang pria berwarna rambut yang sama dengannya.<p>

"Benarkah, Ann?"

"Kami menemukan ia sedang menuju ke dunia hantu."

"Apa katamu?! Maksudmu kita tak bisa kesana?!"

"Kita bisa mencegahnya pergi ke sana, Oliver-sama."Seseorang yang lain muncul. Berambut biru dan mengenakan kacamata.

"Kau benar juga, Taya."

"Beri kami perintahmu. Oliver-sama."

"Cegah dia ke dunia hantu. Aku harus membawanya kembali kesini. Ia tidak boleh hidup dalam kegelapan terlalu lama."

"Tapi, putusan hakim saat itu-"

"Diam. Aku hanya ingin mengambil kembali apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku."

Ann dan Taya saling berpandangan. Namun, mereka kemudian membungkuk hormat.

"Sesuai keinginan anda, Oliver-sama.."

* * *

><p>Dunia hantu adalah dunia dimana para roh manusia menetap. Mereka tidak bisa meraih keinginan mereka di dunia dan akhirnya mereka disini. Bahkan sudah ada yang ratusan tahun. Mereka akan menghilang jika ingin, atau jika-<p>

Malaikat membunuh mereka.

Memang sudah ada yang merelakan kenyataan pahit dunia fana, namun ada juga roh yang memendam kebencian hingga saat ini. Termasuk Len.

Ia mengenal Rin saat tiba di dunia hantu. Rin memang tampak mengerikan saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Walau terkadang dia menunjukkan sisi yang baik juga.

Len memandang ke luar. Disini tidak ada pepohonan atau rerumputan. Dunia ini tandus. Tapi, ada setangkai bunga tulip yang disimpan Rin dalam vas. Entah darimana ia mendapatkannya.

Len ganti menatap ke arah ranjang. Gadis yang masih dirantai itu lukanya sudah diobati olehnya. Ia menatap kasihan padanya. Gadis itu tidak mengerti apapun tentang keinginan Rin.

"Ngghhh..."

Mayu mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Ia merasa asing dengan ruangan ini. Ia melihat seorang pemuda duduk di bingkai jendela. Pemuda itu melihat ke arahnya. Ia tersenyum.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya. Bagaimana keadaan jari kakimu?"Tanya pemuda itu. Mayu hanya mengangguk, pertanda jari kakinya mulai baikan. Mayu penasaran, apa pemuda itu yang mengobati lukanya?

"Terima..kasih.."Mayu agak kesulitan saat berbicara.

"Istirahatlah dulu. Jangan bicara lagi."Pemuda itu menatap ke arah luar.

Mayu heran, kemarin pemuda itu sangat menakutkan, dan sekarang ia terlihat begitu..

Lembut..?

Mayu memejamkan matanya. Ia tak mau pusing dengan semua ini.

* * *

><p>Miku hampir sampai di dunia hantu. Hanya tinggal beberapa ratus meter darinya. Namun, dua orang menghadang jalannya.<p>

"Miku-sama..kami mendapat perintah dari Oliver-sama untuk membawa anda kembali."Ujar seorang yang berambut biru.

"Mari, Miku-sama."Seorang berambut pirang juga berusaha membujuknya.

"Aku tidak akan kembali ke surga. Bukankah waktu itu, Gakupo-san mengatakannya dengan jelas? Apa kalian lupa?"

"Miku-sama, ini perintah Oliver-sama.."

"Aku tidak berhubungan lagi dengan laki-laki itu. Minggir kalian."Miku berjalan melewati mereka. Tapi, kedua orang itu kembali menghadangnya.

"Miku-sama.."

"Aku juga tidak ada hubungan dengan kalian lagi. Jadi, jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel 'sama' seperti itu."Miku mengubah tongkatnya menjadi scythe.

"Dia sering sakit karena memikirkan anda. Saya mohon, kembalilah ke surga bersama kami.."

Miku menghentikan ayunan scythe miliknya. Seburuk itukah keadaan Oliver sekarang?

"Apa benar..yang kalian katakan?"

Di benak Miku terbesit bayangan kekasihnya dulu itu.

Ya, dulu..

Sebelum ia bertemu dengan Kaito..

"Aku..tidak bisa."Miku melanjutkan perjalanannya ke dunia hantu. Kedua orang yang berbeda warna rambut itu tidak bisa menyusul Miku. Malaikat yang bersayap putih tidak bisa masuk ke sana.

Tapi, Miku-sama mereka ..

* * *

><p>Miku melihat sekeliling. Dunia hantu memang selalu tampak tandus. Dan juga terasa panas. Padahal ini bukan di neraka. Beberapa roh yang tahu siapa Miku, membungkuk hormat. Miku berjalan menuju sebuah bangunan besar. Ia mendongak.<p>

"Rin, kau di rumah?"

Sebuah bola besi besar jatuh ke arah Miku. Miku dengan cepat menghindarinya.

"Kau suka main kasar, ya."

"Hatsune, kau datang juga."

"Alasanku kemari karena kau, tau."

Rin turun dari atap bangunan. Kini mereka saling berhadapan.

"Kau belum puas, Rin?"Miku memandanginya.

"Ya. Aku belum puas sebelum aku menghabisimu, Hatsune. Untuk membalas dosamu di masa lalu."

"Dosa?"

Miku tertawa keras. "Apakah membunuh iblis itu dosa, Rin?"Miku memainkan tongkat hitamnya.

"Kau.."

Rin segera mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Namun Miku selalu berhasil menghindar dengan gesit. Mereka saling menyerang satu sama lain. _Sycthe_ Miku beradu dengan _katana_ milik Rin.

"Hatsune.."

"Mati saja kau, Rin."

"Aku memang sudah mati."

Mereka kembali melanjutkan pertarungan sengit itu. Menari diantara senjata tajam lawan. Berputar-putar menghindar. Dan terkadang melompat untuk menyerang balik.

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil jatahku, Rin.."

"Kau sudah membunuhnya. Aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu."

Senjata mereka beradu sekali lagi. Mereka saling menekan senjata masing-masing untuk mendesak lawan. Mereka berusaha mati-matian agar kakinya tidak bergeser mundur. Namun tetap saja, mereka terpental. Mereka bersiap menyerang kembali hingga sebuah suara membuat mereka berhenti.

"Miku-sama, mari kita kembali."

Miku sangat menghafal suara itu. Sebenarnya, ia tidak mau melihatnya. Ia ragu untuk berbalik. Akhirnya ia menoleh.

.

.

.

Pelayannya.

"Saya sudah melumpuhkan yang satunya. Jadi, bisakah kita kembali?"Lui menunduk. Tak berani menatap wajah majikannya itu. Miku serasa ditampar. Dasar pelayan bodoh, pikirnya. Miku akhirnya mencoba menahan amarahnya.

Rin terbelalak. "Len!"Ia buru-buru kembali ke rumahnya. Miku memicing ke arah Lui.

"Bodoh."

Pelayannya menggendong seorang gadis di punggungnya. Miku tahu, itu adiknya.

"Kita kembali."mereka menghilang menjadi asap hitam.

"Len!"

Rin menghampiri Len yang terluka. Ia tergeletak di lantai kamar. Oh, sepertinya pemuda itu tidak bisa bangun dari posisi telungkupnya. Rin tak menyangkanya sama sekali.

Pemuda itu..

Ya, pemuda yang berpihak pada musuhnya..

Apa dia sekutunya?

"R-Rin..k-ka..u..ru..p..a..ny...a"Len terbatuk. Darah. Rin segera membawanya ke ruang pengobatan.

Tunggu, berarti pemuda itu.. Arrgghhh! Rin tak menghiraukannya lagi saat tiba di ruang pengobatan. Rin hanya memikirkan Len. Len. Len.

Sekarang di otaknya hanya ada Len.

* * *

><p><em>'PLAKK!'<em>

"Miku-sama.."

"Bodoh! Bagaimana jika ada yang melihatmu?! Mereka akan menghabisimu!"Miku menatapnya tajam. Ia begitu marah dengan Lui. Rasanya ingin ia cabik pelayannya itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Tapi, ia masih membutuhkan pelayannya itu.

"..."

"Lain kali jangan melanggarnya lagi, Lui."

Lui merasakan panas di pipinya. Ia tak berani menatap majikannya. Ia alihkan wajahnya ke samping setelah ditampar tadi. Ia tahu itu perbuatan bodoh. Tapi..tapi...Lui tidak ingin majikannya kenapa-kenapa. Terlebih disana tadi ada adiknya. Lui hanya diam. Ia memang pantas dihukum sekarang. Perlahan, Lui merasa aneh. Ia mendengar sesuatu dari majikannya itu.

Miku menangis.

Baru kali ini Lui melihat majikannya menangis. Jika waktu itu, ia tak sempat melihat air matanya. Namun sekarang…

Terlebih, penyebab jatuhnya air mata itu..

Adalah dirinya..

Lui merutuk dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak tega melihat Miku menangis. Ia tidak ingin air mata itu jatuh dari sepasang mata indah milik majikannya..

Kenapa dia berfikir serumit ini? Entahlah.

Pokoknya ia tidak mau majikannya menangis.

Lui jatuh berlutut di hadapan majikannya itu. Ia memeluk kedua kaki majikannya itu.

"Maafkan saya, Miku-sama. Saya hanya khawatir dengan anda. Saya takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada anda."

Lui tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya. Ia ikut menangis. Menyesal karena membiarkan majikannya menangis karenanya. Ia berjanji sendiri tidak akan pernah mengulanginya lagi..

"Jangan menangis, Miku-sama…" ucapnya pelan.

* * *

><p>Mayu menguap. Hari sedang hujan diluar sana. Padahal ini hari minggu. Ia mendecih. Ia hendak ke kamar mandi, tapi, saat dia berdiri, dia merasakan sakit yang hebat dari ujung kakinya.<p>

"Kh.."

Mayu akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk berdiri. Barang belanjaan dari Akiba kemarin masih bertengger manis di meja. Jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan. Mayu mencoba mengingat. Terakhir kali ia dari Akiba dan kembali ke rumah. Ia tidak ingat ada peristiwa yang membuat kakinya terasa sakit. Mayu makin mengernyit.

Kok bisa?

Mayu mendapati selembar kertas di ranjang. Aroma khas mawar tercium darinya. Mayu segera membukanya.

_"__Kematian akan datang kepadamu, Kawahara Mayu__"_

Mayu bergidik. Kematian? Apa ini hanya kerjaan orang iseng saja?

Tapi, dia kan tinggal di apartemen. Terlebih kamarnya berada di lantai atas. Lalu bagaimana bisa..?

"Kau akan menemui ajalmu, Kawahara Mayu."

Mayu mendongak. Seorang perempuan dengan baju serba hitam memandang ke arahnya. Gothic lolita yang bagus sekali. Lagi-lagi, Mayu berfikir bagaimana caranya perempuan itu bisa masuk tanpa disadarinya.

"Katakan keinginan terakhirmu."

Seperti dalam film saja, pikir Mayu. Hm..apa yang dia inginkan?

Mayu merasakan sakit kembali di ujung kakinya. Ia teringat dengan drama musikal yang harus ia tonton hari ini. Ia ingin sekali melihatnya.

"Aku ingin melihat drama musikal."

"Sesuai keinginanmu."

Ajaib. Mayu tak merasakan sakit lagi pada ujung kakinya.

"Apa hanya itu keinginanmu?"Tanya perempuan itu. "Sepertinya, kita pernah bertemu, ya."Mayu mengamati wajah perempuan itu. Ia yakin pernah melihatnya entah dimana.

"Sewaktu ibumu meninggal, Kawahara Mayu."

Mayu terbelalak. Jadi begitu. Ia mengerti. Sewaktu di pemakaman ibunya, ia melihat perempuan itu diantara orang-orang. Tapi, sama sekali tak ada yang menyapanya. Mungkin, karena dia masih kecil saat itu, sehingga ia bisa melihatnya.

"Kau tidak ingin melihat kakakmu lagi?"Perempuan gothic itu sepertinya sedikit sedih saat membicarakannya.

"Kakak?"Mayu berkerut. Ia tidak punya kakak.

"Hm, benar juga. Memorimu hilang."Perempuan itu memutar tongkatnya.

"Kau ingin mengingatnya?"

Mayu berfikir keras. Antara ya dan tidak. Bisakah ia percaya dengan semua kata-kata perempuan di hadapannya kini? Tapi, mengingat jari kakinya sudah tidak sakit, ia akhirnya mencoba percaya.

"Kalau begitu, lakukan."

Perempuan itu mengucapkan sesuatu yang terdengar asing. Tapi, Mayu diam saja.

Bayangan aneh mulai muncul di otaknya. Sebuah peristiwa yang harusnya tidak pernah ia lupakan. Mayu menutup telinganya.

"Stop! Stop!"

Perempuan gothic itu berhenti membaca mantra. Mayu terengah-engah. Cukup. Ia tidak ingin meneruskannya.

"Bagaimana? Kau ingin bertemu dengannya?"

"...Tidak."Jawab Mayu mantap. Perempuan gothic itu hanya menghela nafas berat.

"Terserah kau sajalah. Waktumu hingga sore nanti."Perempuan serba hitam itu menghilang begitu saja. Mayu sungguh tak ingin mengingat kenangan buruk itu. Ia mencoba memikirkan drama musikal yang akan ditontonnya siang ini. Ia pun bergegas mandi.

Mayu begitu kesal menunggu palang kereta. Sudah lebih dari dua menit. Padahal ia ingin segera melihat drama musikal. Akhirnya palang jalur kereta terbuka di menit ketiga. Mayu pun berjalan.

Mayu sudah tiba di gedung dimana drama musikal akan dilangsungkan. Terlihat antrian yang panjang di jalur satunya. Mayu buru-buru membuka tiket kursi VIP miliknya. Ia menukarnya di jalur khusus sehingga tak perlu mengantri.

Mayu segera duduk di kursi depan. Ia sangat senang. Ohoho. Kepuasan batin para Otaku.

Setengah jam kemudian, tirai dibuka. Pembukaan sudah selesai. Mayu sangat suka setting ceritanya. Namun ia mengernyit saat melihat siapa yang jadi pemeran sang tuan cebol.

Mereka melakukan kontak mata sesaat, sebelum akhirnya si tuan cebol itu memainkan perannya. Mayu sungguh tidak percaya.

Peran itu diisi oleh kakaknya. Hibiki Lui.

"Diam dan lihat saja."

Perempuan serba hitam tadi pagi duduk di sebelah Mayu. Entah sejak kapan.

"Agak sulit membuatnya menjadi nyata seperti manusia kembali. Apalagi, aku harus sedikit mengecilkan tubuhnya. Tapi, bagus, kan?"perempuan misterius itu tersenyum ke arahnya. Mayu kembali memperhatikan panggung. Lagu _checkmate_ yang menjadi favoritnya dinyanyikan oleh kakak tirinya itu.

Sudah dua jam berlalu dan akhirnya pentas selesai. Mayu melihat sampingnya. Perempuan itu sudah tak berada disana lagi.

"Mayu."

Mayu melihat ke arah depan kembali. Kakak tirinya berdiri di hadapannya sekarang.

"Apa maumu, Onii-chan?"

"Aku hanya ingin menemuimu."Lui tersenyum. Diserahkannya topi yang ia pakai tadi untuk pentas. Mayu hanya diam saat menerimanya. Tapi, ia berujar,

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu."Mayu berdiri dari kursinya. Lui hanya menunduk pasrah. Ia tidak mengejar langkah kaki adik tirinya yang pergi keluar dari gedung.

"Kejam sekali adikmu."perempuan gothic itu entah sejak kapan berdiri di samping Lui.

"Seperti itulah."Lui tertawa garing.

"Tapi, dia tidak tahu kalau kau sudah mati, kan?"

Lui menggeleng.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, jika aku mengambil jiwa adikmu?"perempuan itu sedikit memelankan suaranya.

"Apapun untukmu, Miku-sama. Bahkan jika kau mengambil jiwaku, aku juga akan memberikannya dengan senang hati."Lui tersenyum.

"Baguslah. Nah, sekarang baru akan dimulai."Miku menundukkan sedikit topinya. Hanya senyumnya yang terlihat. Suasana gedung sudah sepi. Ia kemudian mengembalikan Lui menjadi seperti semula.

* * *

><p>Mayu sedang duduk di taman kota. Menjernihkan pikirannya. Memandangi langit yang mulai senja.<p>

"Tinggal sebentar lagi, ya."Mayu memejamkan matanya. Ia berdiri kemudian melakukan peregangan sebentar.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa ke Akihabara lagi, atau ke Ikebukuro untuk menemui Hana dan Gumiya. Hahh.." Mayu berjalan. Ia memakai sebuah topi pemberian kakaknya. Sebenarnya tadi dia tidak perlu berakting hingga segitunya. Dia hanya iri dengan kehidupan kakaknya yang bebas. Tidak terikat apapun.

"Sebagai tanda maaf, aku akan mengenakan topi darimu."

Mayu memandangi topi pemberian kakak tirinya tadi sesaat. "Apalagi, topi dari pemeran favoritku.."Baru saja Mayu hendak memakainya, topinya terbang tertiup angin. Mayu segera mengejarnya. Hanya itu barang yang ia dapat dari kakaknya. Mayu mendapati topinya di jalur lintasan kereta. Ia langsung mengambilnya tanpa menghiraukan palang yang sudah tertutup. Tak ada seorangpun disana yang mengingatkan gadis itu untuk segera menyingkir dari sana.

Kereta melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah gadis itu.

Tak jauh dari sana, kedua makhluk supernatural akan segera melihat pemandangan mengerikan itu. Seorang perempuan dan laki-laki. Sang perempuan memandang cemas pada pemuda di sebelahnya. Tatapannya menjadi kosong.

Sebuah cahaya menuju ke arah perempuan itu. Ia melihat pemuda di sampingnya itu. Ia mendekatkan dirinya. Tepat saat kereta akan melindas tubuh gadis malang itu, sang perempuan serba hitam itu beralih ke belakang tubuh pemuda itu.

"Jangan lihat, Lui."Miku menghalangi pandangan pelayannya dengan tangannya.

"Miku-sama.."

Suara jeritan gadis malang itu hampir tak terdengar. Namun, kedua makhluk itu masih bisa mendengarnya. Miku memeluk pelayannya itu. Ia dapat mendengar tangisan Lui. Telapak tangan Miku yang digunakan untuk menutupi kedua mata pelayannya itu juga mulai terasa basah. Meski Lui awalnya bilang tidak apa, tetap saja, ia sudah membunuhnya secara tidak langsung. Apalagi, itu adiknya sendiri. Pastilah merasa berat dan menyesal di akhirnya. Namun, mereka tidak bisa mengubah apa yang sudah terlanjur terjadi di depan mereka. Baiklah, Miku merasa bersalah kali ini. Tapi, hanya jiwa adik Lui yang dapat menyempurnakan rencana Miku. Jiwa terakhir yang harus dikumpulkannya. Miku memeluk pelayannya itu makin erat, seraya berbisik lirih,

"Maafkan aku, Lui."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Tsuzuku<p>

Hm, sekarang pake alur maju lagi. Selamat buat yang udah nebak siapa adek si Lui. Yak! Jawaban anda benar sekali! Meski mereka bukan saudara kandung. Niatnya pake alur mundur, tapi, kalau begitu terus gabakal nyampe ke inti cerita. Hohoho, ini sudah awal inti cerita. Rin dan Len ada di dunia hantu. Miku dan Lui berada di dunia shinigami, sebenarnya dunia mereka hampir sama. Tapi, beda lah pokonya (?) Entar bakal dijelasin kenapa Miku turun (baca : diusir) dari surga.

Mind to review? Arigatou gozaimasu~

Terima kasih sudah membaca :)


	7. Chapter 6,5 : Lies

summary : Untuk sebuah alasan, ia memulai kebohongan dalam skenario hidupnya , kehilangan wanita yang dicintainya dan membuat adiknya terluka /Hibiki Lui's Past/ Ch 6,5 (?) romance nyelip

Saya tahu fiction ini ratingnya T. Tapi, untuk sebuah alasan, chapter ini **mohon dibaca dengan bijak,** karena akan ada sedikit adegan kekerasan yang diketik untuk kepentingan cerita.

Bagi yang berumur 16 tahun ke bawah saya beri peringatan, takutnya kalau meniru hal-hal jelek di dalam sini. Kalau masih nekat baca dan kena akibatnya, bukan salah saya! Oya ini chap 6.5, menjelaskan kisah hidupnya Lui. Sebenernya mau ga dipublish, tapi kalau enggak dipublish ga enak rasanya/maunyaapacoba/

* * *

><p><strong>Warning : awas kejegal typo(s) , alur maksa dan dicepetin karna males ngetik, membingungkan dsb.<strong>

**Disclaimer : Yamaha, Crypton, dll**

**Genre : Supernatural/Fantasy, romance nyelip**

**Rated: T**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

* * *

><p>"Besok kita bermain lagi, ya!"<p>

"Jaa~!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu!"

.

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

BRAKK!

.

.

.

Suasana tampak ramai dengan pakaian hitam. Rangkaian bunga turut menghiasi sepanjang jalan perumahan itu dengan tulisan turut berduka. Sekedar mengucapkan bela sungkawa sehingga rumah ini tampak ramai.

"Kaasan..jangan tinggalkan aku.."

.

.

.

"Tousan.." Lirihan itu hampir tak terdengar. Melihat sosok wanita sedang dibantai tak jauh darinya. Anak itu segera lari.

"Tousan.."

.

.

.

Kebohongan takkan menghasilkan apapun..

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Nee, onii-chan..aku mau bertanya.." Seorang gadis kecil menatap seorang bocah laki-laki yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.<p>

"Ada apa, Mayu?" Tanya bocah lelaki yang diajak bicara.

"Setelah kita besar nanti, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"Eh?" Bocah lelaki itu mengernyit. Tapi, ia tersenyum setelahnya.

"Mayu, tidak bisa. Kita ini saudara."

"Tapi, kita kan bukan saudara kandung." Elak si gadis kecil. Bocah lelaki itu hanya menghela nafas. Heh, padahal umurnya baru sembilan tahun tapi sudah mengerti hal semacam ini? Dunia cepat sekali berubah, ya.

"Mengertilah, Mayu.."

"Lui Onii-chan yang tidak mengerti!"

Gadis kecil itu berlari entah kemana. Mau tak mau bocah lelaki yang disebut Lui ini mengejarnya.

"Tunggu, Mayu!" Tentu saja Lui bisa berlari lebih cepat dari Mayu. Ia menahan tangan adik kecil-tepatnya adik tirinya itu.

"Nee, Mayu.."

"Jangan bicara lagi padaku!"

"Dengar, ya. Kita mungkin tidak sedarah, tapi kita tetap saudara. Saudara tidak boleh menikah."

"Hmph!" Mayu justru memalingkan wajahnya. Lui kehabisan ide.

"Bagaimana jika begini saja. Jika orang tua kita bercerai nanti, entah kapan..saat itu aku akan menikahimu, bagaimana?"

Mayu secara perlahan mengarahkan bola matanya untuk melihat raut wajah kakak tirinya.

"Hontou ni?"

Lui terpaksa mengangguk.

"Nah,itu baru adik kakak!" Lui membelai lembut rambut adik tirinya itu. Sedikit perasaan bersalah tentu ada. Tapi, setidaknya ini lebih baik. Entah kapan Mayu akan terus mempercayai kebohongan yang dibuatnya.

Kedua orang tua mereka menikah atas usul Lui. Lagipula, sepertinya mereka saling suka. Jadi, tak ada masalah, kan?

Kenapa Lui yang mengusulkannya?

Ini memang salah. Sangat salah. Tapi, dia menyukai ibu Mayu. Ya, ibunya. Seperti bukan jalan berfikir anak sepuluh tahun saja. Ia tertarik dengan ibu Mayu sewaktu wanita itu menolongnya saat terjatuh dari eskalator. Itulah awal bagaimana kedua orang tua mereka bertemu. Ia akhirnya tahu bahwa wanita itu ibu tiri Mayu. Ibu kandung Mayu sudah lama meninggal, juga ayahnya. Akibat kecelakaan saat gadis kecil itu berusia enam tahun. Mayu akhirnya diasuh oleh bibinya, yang kini menjadi ibunya.

Setelahnya, ia bertemu beberapa kali dengan wanita itu. Karena Lui dan Mayu juga teman sepermainan, perlu diketahui, rumah mereka tidak terlalu jauh. Hanya berjarak tiga blok.

Jantungnya selalu berdebar setiap kali bertemu dengan wanita beranak satu itu. Ia akhirnya mencoba mencari di internet tentang apa yang dia rasakan. Jawabannya tentu saja―

Jatuh cinta.

Ia sedang jatuh cinta dengan seorang wanita berusia dua puluh delapan tahun.

Salah.

Ia memang salah.

Ia mengusulkan tanpa ragu mengenai hal itu pada sang ayah.

"_Bagaimana jika ayah menikah dengan Kawahara-san saja? Lagipula, aku juga ingin punya teman bermain." _

Sang ayah mencoba usul anak laki-lakinya. Karena ia juga tahu bahwa anak pasti membutuhkan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Lui hanya bisa menunggu hasil rencananya. Tak lama kemudian, kedua orang tua mereka menikah. Sukses besar untuk Lui. Ia kini setiap hari bisa bertemu wanita pujaan hatinya.

―Sekaligus ibu barunya.

* * *

><p><strong>Make Your Wish 6.5 : Lies<strong>

* * *

><p>Lui tentu sangat menikmati hari-harinya kini. Ia bisa berlama-lama bertemu ibu tirinya. Terutama sepasang matanya. Matanya indah dan mempesona. Daya tariknya. Aneh memang jika anak kecil berfikir seperti ini.<p>

Namun, saat usianya menginjak lima belas tahun, ia harus menjauh. Ibu barunya itu ternyata menyadari bahwa anak tiri laki-lakinya itu mencintainya. Ia memang sengaja menciptakan jarak itu.

"_Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu, Lui?"_

"_Apa maksudmu, Kaasan?"_

"_Kau tidak melihatku sebagai ibumu." _

Lui tidak bisa melakukan apapun soal itu. Saat itu ia berfikir bahwa tak ada yang mengerti dirinya. Ia menyalahkan dunia atas semua ini. Sang ayah yang melihat kemurungan anaknya mengajaknya mencoba kegiatannya sebagai polisi. Kau tahu lah, lelaki. Meski ia tak tahu apa penyebab anaknya bermuram durja.

Karena pekerjaan ayah Lui memang polisi. Ayahnya seorang inspektur di Ikebukuro. Lui diajari ini itu tentang semua. Perlahan Lui memang melupakan rasa sedihnya. Kini usianya menginjak delapan belas tahun. Kemampuannya sangat cocok di segala bidang kepolisian. Mau detektif, pemburu target, maupun forensik. Ia juga hafal jenis senjata yang biasa digunakan. SMG, Riffles, dan sebagainya. Favoritnya adalah AK-47. Ringan dan cepat. Bahkan ia sering diajak menyelesaikan misi bersama sang ayah. Para bawahan ayahnya tentu tidak melarang setelah mengetahui sendiri kemampuan pemuda pirang itu.

―Dan tentunya setelah mengingat posisi mereka.

Mayu hanya bisa diam melihat kesibukan kakaknya selama ini. Meski ia juga sering berbicara dengan kakaknya. Ia tersenyum kecut mengingat perkataannya saat berusia sembilan tahun tentang menikah dengan kakaknya. Bodoh sekali. Ia hanya berharap bahwa kakaknya mendapat yang terbaik. Ia ingin selalu mendukung kakaknya. Soal waktu itu..tak apalah. Lagipula ia menyukai senyuman kakaknya itu. Lui menyadari kehadiran adiknya. Ia hanya tersenyum dan memanggil,

"Mayu, sedang apa kau? Suka mengintipku ya~" ujarnya narsis. Mayu terbahak-bahak. "Onii-chan, kau sepertinya senang sekali, ya..aku juga senang melihatnya.." Mayu tersenyum.

"Ya, begitulah. Tapi, kata Tousan aku diliburkan hari ini. Padahal aku mulai suka berada di kepolisian dan memburu target.." Kata Lui. Lui senang jika Mayu bersamanya. Adik yang selalu mendukungnya. Mayu hendak mendekati kakaknya, namun ia terjatuh sendiri.

"Eh? Mayu? Kau kenapa?" Lui cemas.

"Sudah biasa kok." Mayu berusaha berdiri. Pandangannya mengabur. Ia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas.

"Kuantar kembali ke ruanganmu." Lui menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan kiri Mayu. Ia menuntun adiknya kembali ke ruangannya.

Kawahara Mayu, gadis berusia 14 tahun itu menderita kanker mata. Penyakit itu baru terihat ketika usianya 11 tahun. Penyakitnya akan sembuh jika ada seseorang yang mau mendonor mata yang sehat untuknya. Tapi, sangat jarang mendengar ada orang yang rela mendonorkan matanya, atau bahkan mustahil. Itulah sebabnya ia iri dengan kebebasan kakaknya. Kakaknya bisa kesana kemari sedangkan ia tidak. Kakaknya bebas melakukan yang dia inginkan. Kanker itu menyebar dengan cepat hingga penglihatannya memburuk. Ia tak diizinkan pergi kemanapun. Ia memang diberi _homeschooling_, sama seperti kakaknya. Tapi, ia juga ingin melihat dunia luar. Bersama kakaknya..

Mengingat perkataan Lui waktu itu..

"Ah, sudah sampai."

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Lui masih menuntunnya hingga ke ranjang.

"Jika kau butuh sesuatu bilang saja. Aku akan menemanimu disini. Tak ada kerjaan. Guruku juga libur hari ini." Lui mengambil kursi dan duduk di sisi ranjang menemani adiknya.

"Onii-chan..kau ingat perkataanmu soal menikah?"

Lui mencoba mengingat. Ah, ya ampun..apa yang dipikirkannya waktu itu?

"Tentu saja. Aku ingat." Ia memasang senyum palsunya.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh, kan? Maksudku..jika kedua orang tua kita sudah berpisah.." Mayu tak melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia ingin tahu reaksi kakaknya. Tapi, sayang sekali. Matanya tak bisa melihat dengan jelas.

"Ya." Jawab Lui. Meski Lui tahu kebohongan ini tak akan berlanjut lama. Ia sudah berbohong pada Mayu. Tapi, jika ia mengakui kebenaran, Mayu mungkin akan larut dalam kesedihan.

Lui tidak mau.

Kenapa? Ia memang menyayangi Mayu sebagai adiknya. Sangat menyayanginya.

Salahkan kenapa waktu itu dirinya berbicara demikian.

"Ah, aku tenang mendengarnya." Mayu tiduran. Ia memejamkan matanya. Detak jam terasa lebih keras terdengar daripada sebelumnya.

"Maaf.." Lirih Lui pelan.

* * *

><p>xXxXx<p>

* * *

><p>"Hari ini kita akan jalan-jalan, yey!" Mayu tampak senang, meskipun penglihatannya sangat tidak bagus sekali. Sore ini, ada acara belanja. Mereka―Mayu dan Lui pergi bersama ibu mereka. Meski sebenarnya sang ibu hanya mengajak Mayu. Tapi, Mayu merengek meminta Lui menemaninya. Terpaksa lah sang ibu mengizinkan Lui ikut. Sesekali mata mereka bertemu di pantulan cermin di atas kemudi.<p>

"Ah, kita hampir sampai.."

Ibu Mayu hendak mengerem. Sayang, rem itu blong. Mayu memeluk Lui karena ketakutan. Sebenarnya Lui lebih mencemaskan ibu mereka―Wanita yang dicintainya―

Ibu mereka mencoba mengambil jalan lain yang sepi. Mobil yang mereka naiki berputar-putar sebelum akhirnya menabrak sebatang pohon besar. Tak ada siapapun disana. Jalanan lengang. Terasa guncangan hebat. Lui memeluk erat adiknya. Ibu mereka sedikit terjungkal ke depan. Kepalanya menatap setir mobil.

"Onii-chan? Ada apa ini?" Mayu ambruk seketika saat Lui beralih pada ibu tirinya.

"Kawahara-san! Kawahara-san!" Lui mencoba memastikan keadaan ibu tirinya. Kepalanya berdarah hebat. Lui memeriksa denyut nadinya.

Tak ada.

Lui mencoba tersenyum, tapi, justru air matanya yang jatuh.

"Kawahara-san!"

Lui memegang kepalanya. Shock. Matanya terbuka lebar. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Masih diguncangnya bahu sang ibu. Kedua mata itu tertutup untuk selamanya. Sepasang mata yang ia sukai.

Hei..

Ini hanya mimpi, kan?

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Onii-chan! Hentikan! Aaaahhhhhh!"<p>

"Diam, Mayu.."

Suara-suara aneh terdengar dari dalam sebuah ruangan. Ruangan Mayu. Kenapa gadis itu berteriak? Kalian pasti takkan percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Lui sekarang hingga membuat adiknya meronta kesakitan.

Lui meletakkan sebuah bola mata ke dalam sebuah wadah. Mata adiknya jika kalian bertanya. Barusan ia mencongkelnya. Wajahnya terlihat biasa saja saat melakukannya.

"Aaaahhhhhhh!"

"Tenang saja..aku pernah melihat tim forensik bekerja memasang mata.." Lui merasa risih dengan suara teriakan adiknya itu. Ia akhirnya membiusnya.

"Kaasan..aku ingin melihatnya menatapku lembut dan hangat.." Lui sudah kehilangan kewarasannya. Mayu yang masih setengah sadar menangkap kata-kata Lui. Ia akhirnya tahu bahwa..

Lui selama ini berbohong padanya.

―Soal waktu itu.

Lui hanya mencintai ibunya. Tentu saja bukan dalam arti sebagai keluarga. Tapi dari sudut pandang laki-laki terhadap wanita. Mayu sudah cukup besar untuk mengerti hal itu.

"Aku akan melihat kedua matanya lagi..sepasang mata itu! Ah! Aku sangat senang!" Lui tertawa seperti orang gila.

"Onii-chan.." Mayu akhirnya kehilangan kesadarannya secara penuh. Lui masih melanjutkan acara transplantasi mata ibu―wanita yang dicintainya kepada adik tirinya.

* * *

><p>xXxXx<p>

* * *

><p>Mayu terbangun. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Semua tampak jelas. Tidak seburuk penglihatannya dulu. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Kakak tirinya sedang mengangkat sebuah tubuh―tepatnya jenazah.<p>

―Eh?

Mayu mengingat apa yang terjadi.

"Mayu, kau sudah bangun, ya?" Lui melihat ke arahnya. "Bagaimana rasanya? Matamu bisa melihat jelas, kan?" Lui berjalan mendekatinya. Mayu hanya mengangguk pelan. Tapi, dari raut wajahnya jelas sekali ia sedang ketakutan.

"Hei, bukankah ini maumu? Melihat dunia?" Lui terkekeh kecil. Mayu bengong sesaat.

Memang itu keinginannya. Tapi, bukan seperti ini caranya..

Bukan..

"Adikku yang manis.." Lui menyentuh pipi adiknya dengan kedua tangannya. Harusnya Mayu senang. Harusnya ia tersenyum sekarang.

Tapi― ia tidak bisa lagi.

Lui memiringkan kepala adik tirinya.

"Mata yang indah..sayang sekali wanita itu mati..sayang sekali ibumu mati..padahal aku begitu mencintainya.." Lui menjauh sedikit.

"Hm, apakah kau akan tetap melihatku, Mayu? Bukankah kau mencintai kakakmu ini?" Tanya Lui dengan seringaian miliknya. Mayu bergetar hebat. Ia sangat ketakutan sekarang.

"Ah, jawab aku, Mayu. Kau mencintaiku, kan?"

Jadi begitu. Hubungan kedua orang tua mereka tak lebih dari sekedar jembatan penghubung kakak tirinya.

Begitu..

Air mata itu jatuh mengalir di pipi Mayu dan membasahi seprai di bawahnya.

"Untuk apa kau menangis, adikku?" Lui berbisik. Ia mencium singkat pipi adiknya.

Mayu merasa ngeri dengan itu. Cepat-cepat diusapnya bekas ciuman di pipinya.

"Heh? Kukira kau mencintaiku, Mayu.." Tangan Lui bergerak mengambil pisau di meja dekatnya. Lui mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Sungguh, ia tak bisa berfikir jernih. Setelah susah payah mengganti bola mata, ia mau membunuh _'pasiennya'_?

_Siapa yang peduli?_

Lagipula ia tak punya tujuan hidup sekarang. Mayu menatap miris kakak tirinya itu. Selama ini ia mempercayai apa kata kakaknya. Dan kini rasa percayanya pada sang kakak hancur begitu saja.

"Selamat tinggal, cintaku.." Lui bersiap menusukkannya.

_"Dor!"_

Sebuah peluru mengenai lengan kanan Lui. Menginterupsi kegiatan yang sedang dilakukan pemuda pirang itu. Aroma darah segar menghiasi ruangan. Mayu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Lui melirik tajam. Ayahnya berdiri di ambang pintu dan membawa sebuah pistol di tangannya.

"Menyerahlah, Lui! Aku mendengar semuanya!"

Lui menjatuhkan pisaunya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya. Tapi, ia menyeringai. Entah apa maksudnya.

"Tousan, kau sekarang sudah tahu?" Lui tersenyum ke arah ayahnya. "Lui, aku tidak menyangka kau juga terlibat kasus delapan tahun lalu. Kasus terbunuhnya Kawahara Yuki. Juga Kawahara Kazuto."

Mayu terbelalak. Itu nama kedua orang tua kandungnya. Mayu jadi penasaran, tapi ia masih takut. Jadi, ia hanya mendengar saja.

"Hm..? Kau tahu, ya?" Lui menahan tawanya. Meski semua tuduhan itu salah total. Membunuh? Bukankah itu terbalik? Ayahnya yang pembunuh, membantai ibu kandungnya tepat di depannya. Dan sepertinya Mayu mempercayai perkataan pria itu. Tapi, kini itu tidak penting. Hei, sekarang ia akan mengambil bagian menariknya.

―_Sebagai antagonis dalam skenario yang ditulisnya sejak lama_―

"Kazuto teman baikku! Aku berusaha menyelesaikan kasus ini..! Tak kusangka anakku sendirilah dalangnya.." Cih, aktingnya membuat Lui muak. Tapi, Lui tetap menjalankan perannya.

"Nah, lalu kau akan menyeretku ke penjara?" Lui mendongak sombong. Seolah ia yang akan menang. Jelas sekali posisinya terdesak saat ini. Dan kemungkinan menangnya nol. Tapi, ia tampak begitu percaya diri.

"Kau tahu Arika adalah bibi Mayu. Begitu, kan? Aku tak mengerti kenapa saat itu kau punya pikiran semacam itu.."

Oh. Yang itu ia mendengarnya dari Mayu karena mereka teman bermain sejak lama, sebelum ayahnya menikahi wanita pujaannya. Lui berusaha menahan tawanya. ―tawa menyedihkan begitu mengingatnya― Sekali lagi, ia hanya harus memainkan perannya dengan sempurna.

"Kau cerdas sekali..ya..aku mencintainya! Aku mencintainya!" Lui berteriak sendiri, ―mungkin isi hatinya yang sebenarnya― tapi air matanya yang keluar. Emosi jiwanya sungguh tidak stabil sekarang. Mayu juga terlihat terguncang. Benarkah kakaknya yang sudah membunuh kedua orang tuanya?

_Kau salah, Mayu. Tapi_, _kau juga harus ikut dalam sandiwara yang bernama kehidupan ini. Tidak adil kalau kau tak mendapat peran apapun, kan?_

"Tapi ia menjauhiku! Aku tidak tahan! Aku jarang melihat kembali mata itu! Dan hari ini..aku memasang mata istrimu pada anaknya! Eh? Apa yang kukatakan? Ahahahahahaha! Aku bisa melihat kembali matanya! Ahahahahaha!" Lui mengoceh sendiri. Mayu masih terus memikirkannya.

Kakak tirinya?

Ia masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini.

Hentikan..

。

。

。

"Terima kasih, Tousan." Lui melempar sebuah _kodachi_ dari balik bajunya secara tiba-tiba. Senjata kecil itu mengenai kaki ayahnya. Lui segera melarikan diri dari sana.

"Lui! Ukh!" Ayah Lui mencabut _kodachi_ itu. Ia berusaha mengejar Lui. Tapi, tetap saja selisih langkah mereka makin melebar karena luka di kaki ayah Lui. Lui sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Akhirnya ayah Lui memilih kembali ke ruangan Mayu. Ia melihat anak tirinya itu yang mengucapkan sumpah serapah karena mata yang ia dapat sekarang. Ayah Lui hanya menghela nafas berat. Melelahkan juga berakting seperti tadi. Ia kemudian menghampiri Mayu dan memeluknya.

Ia tahu. Ia hanya harus membuat Mayu melupakan Lui. Melupakan masa lalunya. Ia teringat metode hipno. Semoga saja berhasil. Ia ambil jam bandul kecil dari sakunya.

"Mayu, lihat jam ini.."

Mayu melihat jam itu. Jam itu berayun ke kanan dan kiri secara berkala. Tanpa diperintah, matanya mengekor kemana arah jam itu pergi.

"Mulai sekarang kau akan melupakan semua tentang Hibiki Lui. Lupakan semua tentangnya. Semuanya."

Mayu mengulang kata-kata itu dalam hati.

Lupakan Hibiki Lui..

"_Setelah kita besar nanti, maukah kau menikah denganku?"_

Lupakan Hibiki Lui..

"_Hm, apakah kau akan tetap melihatku, Mayu? Bukankah kau mencintai kakakmu ini?"_

Lupakan..

"_..ya..aku mencintainya! Aku mencintainya!"_

_Bohong._

Hibiki Lui tidak pernah ada dalam hidupnya.

Lupakan..

Semua rasa sakit hatinya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>xXxXx<p>

* * *

><p><em>Akihabara, 11.00 A.M <em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Lui sedang ada di Akiba. Kabur dari kejaran polisi. Ia memakai topi untuk berkamuflase. Ia masuk ke sebuah supermarket. Lui tak sengaja melihat adiknya berbelanja. Lui bersyukur bisa melihat adiknya kembali. Keranjang adik tirinya penuh. Tapi didominasi oleh anime stuff. Sejak kapan dia jadi otaku gitu?<p>

Mereka mengantri di kasir. Lui mengambil tempat di belakang adiknya. Setelah adiknya selesai membayar, ia keluarkan uangnya dengan cepat, kemudian mengejar Mayu.

Mayu terhenti saat seseorang menepuk bahunya. Ia menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa yang menghambat jalannya menuju tempat lain di Akihabara, surga Otaku.

"Mayu, lama tak bertemu."

Yang ditanya justru menunjukkan ekspresi kebingungan. Namun Mayu tetap menjawabnya.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau tahu namaku?"

Hati Lui bagai tersambar sekarang. Adiknya justru bertanya siapa dirinya? Yang benar saja!

"Aku―"

"Oi, Mayu! Jadi gak?" seorang menghampiri Mayu.

"Oh, Hana! Ayo! Sebelum kita ketinggalan eventnya!" Mayu segera berlari menggandeng tangan yang disebut Hana itu.

"Mayu, siapa laki-laki itu?"

"Entahlah. Tiba-tiba dia menghampiriku."

"Hati-hati! Sekarang banyak stalker!"

Lui hanya memandangi kepergian mereka. Dilupakan itu ternyata rasanya sesakit ini. Lebih sakit daripada ditinggal mati wanita idamannya.

"Tousan, apa yang kau lakukan pada Mayu?"

* * *

><p><em>2 tahun kemudian <em>

_Ikebukuro, 10.30 PM_

* * *

><p>Lui terduduk di bawah sebuah pohon. Setelah lari dari kejaran polisi karena gelar buron sejak tiga tahun lalu. ―Mengingat apa yang sudah dilakukannya dulu― Ayahnya begitu berambisi untuk membunuhnya. Hm, entah kenapa ia mengingat kejadian dua tahun lalu itu.<p>

Apalagi saat teringat adik tirinya. Demi apa, mengapa dulu dia melakukan hal mengerikan begitu? Kenangan yang buruk sekali. Ia ingin menemui adiknya sekali lagi. Hanya sekali saja untuk meminta maaf, jika sempat ia mengucapkannya.

―Atau mungkin, ia akan berkunjung ke makam wanita yang dicintainya, Kawahara Arika.

Ibu kandungnya―ibu Lui― sudah meninggal, cerita ayahnya. Namun, hari itu ia melihat sendiri sang ayah membunuh ibunya. Sehari setelah kedua orang tua Mayu meninggal. Dunia ini memang penuh kebohongan, kan? Termasuk dirinya sendiri.

―melelahkan.

Ia melihat sesuatu dari seberang jembatan. Ia tak yakin apa itu hingga sebuah peluru tiba-tiba bersarang di jantungnya. Ia tergeletak. Matanya berusaha mencari tahu siapa yang menembaknya tadi.

Oh, ayahnya rupanya.

Ia sudah lelah memainkan peran ini. Mungkin inilah jawaban terbaik untuknya. Hasil akhir untuknya.

Kalah.

Ia kalah dari ayahnya..

―Juga kalah dari wanita yang dicintainya..

Semua memori tentang Mayu terlintas kembali. Hanya Mayu yang mungkin dia miliki sekarang. Hanya sekali saja, jika bisa..akan ia ulang semua skenario hidupnya. Alur cerita yang sudah ditulisnya sejak sepuluh tahun lalu hanya berakhir seperti ini. Andai saja waktu bisa diputar kembali..

Ia menyayangi Mayu. Tempat bersandarnya dikala sang ibu menolaknya. Dimana jika saat seluruh dunia mengabaikannya, ia tahu Mayu akan berada di sampingnya. Mayu sudah memberi segalanya, dan Lui tak bisa membalasnya..

Kebohongan membuat hidupnya menjadi seperti ini.

Matanya terpejam. Ia sudah tak merasakan apapun lagi. Mungkin inilah hukuman atas segala perbuatannya selama ini. Sudahlah. Lagipula ia akan segera menyusul wanita yang dicintainya. Meski ia ingin sekali membunuh ayahnya sendiri yang membuat Mayu lupa tentang dirinya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>xXxXx<p>

* * *

><p>Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sensasi asing. Sebuah tangan menggerayangi tubuhnya selama beberapa saat. Ia mencoba membuka mata, tapi tak bisa.<p>

"Hibiki Lui. Aku minta maaf atas keterlambatanku."

Apanya yang terlambat? Hei, siapa yang berbicara padanya? Seorang wanita jika dari suaranya. Tapi, siapa?

Lui merasakan sebuah tangan mencengkeram kepalanya.

"A...pa..yang..."

"Diamlah."

Lui mendengar kata-kata yang tak pernah ia tahu di telinganya. Sesaat kemudian, ia bisa membuka matanya. Seorang perempuan tersenyum di depan wajahnya.

Lui terbelalak.

Sepasang mata itu..

―Sama seperti mata wanita yang dicintainya..

Hari itu, detik itu. .

Dunia seperti berpihak kepadanya..

* * *

><p>xXxXx<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Lui duduk termenung menatap langit. Disini ada segaris tipis yang memisahkan dunia manusia dan dunia shinigami. Jika kau tanya kenapa, dia hanya ingin melakukannya. Di dunia shinigami tidak ada bintang karena langitnya selalu berwarna merah. Tidak buruk juga bekerja untuk shinigami. Ia bisa mengamati banyak manusia sepertinya.<p>

"Lui, sedang apa kau disini?"

Lui sedikit terkejut. Meski majikannya memang suka muncul tiba-tiba di sampingnya. Tetap saja ia belum terbiasa.

"Melihat langit, Miku-sama. Di kastil aku tak bisa melihat langit malam seperti ini."

"Terserah. Tapi jangan sampai kau undang manusia ke jalan ini.." Miku duduk di sebelahnya.

"Lui."

"Ya, Miku-sama?"

"Bagaimana rasanya jadi jahat?"

Hening sejenak. Lui bisa saja menjawabnya, masalah sesungguhnya adalah mengapa majikannya bertanya.

"Menarik dan menyenangkan, tapi tidak akan lama. Mengapa anda menanyakan hal itu, Miku-sama?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu pendapatmu."

"Menurutku, tak perlu berbohong untuk menjadi jahat. Itu hanya akan melukai diri sendiri."

"Hm, begitu ya." Miku mengangguk pelan.

"Maaf ya Lui. Aku belum bisa mengabulkan permohonanmu waktu itu. Jika itu terkabul, kau akan menghilang. Aku belum mau kehilanganmu." Miku menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu pelayannya itu.

"Miku-sama?" Lui sedikit merona. Bukankah ini aneh? Majikan dan pelayan yang tampak mesra seperti ini.

"...tidak apa.." Lui membalasnya.

"Lui." Miku memejamkan matanya.

"Ya, Miku-sama."

"Jangan pernah berbohong padaku."

Pupil roh pemuda itu mengecil sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Ia melihat kembali ke arah langit.

"Kebohongan itu sangat tidak berguna, Miku-sama."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6.5 end<p>

* * *

><p>Fuuhhh..lelah! Saya gatau ini nyampe berapa words. Ngetik di hape kaya nyelem gitu rasanya =_= kalo pake Memo Pad emang gak kaya Word To Go yang ada option bottom, jadi scroll dari atas lagi~ Nyelesein ini cuma sehari loh! Sejauh saya ingin mengetik ! slapped/

gimana? Alur maksa? Emang iya..wahahaha..cerita ini alurnya maju mundur gitu..biar seru dan ngebingungin readers*ditujep (?)* Design Arika kubuat sama kaya Suzune Arika yang dari UTAU, soalnya keren banget. Masa iya marganya juga Suzune? Entar ngebingungin. Tapi, disini matanya gak ketutup perban, bayangin sendiri aja ya~ ohoho ~ kazuto dan yuki itu nama ngarang, jadi mungkin masuk OC gitu? Sekilas doang sih habisnya. Ayahnya Lui masih rahasia/dor/ next chapter ceritanya siapa yah? Mungkin Rin atau Len! /spoiler

_**Selalu mencintai readers,**_

_**Panda Dayo **_


End file.
